One Shot, One Kill
by Bubblybunny153
Summary: Haruhi has a secret that only a selected amount of people know of. She's an assassin. The chairman has given her one simple task: protect Ouran Academy and everyone in it. Will she be able to protect everyone or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my new story! As I said in my first story I was going to put up a new story. Well here it is! :) Don't worry! I am still writing my other story "Don't Tell Anyone" As I said before I just work better rotating on different stories. Well I hope you enjoy this story! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**Chapter 1**

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

Hey my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I was admitted into Ouran Academy because I was smart enough to pass the entry exams and because of something else. I'm an assassin.

I know that's not something you go around and say because I don't. The chairman just naturally knew about me and asked me to do a favor while I'm enrolled in the academy.

Protect it and everyone in it.

I understood right away why he would want me to do this. He runs a school with a bunch of rich people and other people tend to get 'jealous' about their wealth, or want them dead so there is no heir to the company. It's my job to make sure none of that happens. I want to become a lawyer when I grow up also, just like my mother. My mother was a full time lawyer and a full time assassin. She taught me everything I know.

She taught me every martial arts technique possible, and I ended up making my own style that would beat the Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and Kasanoda's stye all at once, at the age of 3. I'm not bragging I'm just telling the truth.

She also taught me how to wield guns and how to throw and dodge knives. I can also work with swords, and I do gymnastics which helps with my martial arts.

I'm not a bad assassin, I'm a good one. I walk around town and help people who are being mugged or in danger. This might sound weird but I don't try to kill someone unless I really have to. Yeah I guess that's weird considering I'm an assassin and all, but I want to give people another chance to do good, not end their life right then and there without learning something.

In my entire lifetime I only killed about 3 people and severely injured about 13. The killing was because I was hired to do that, and the injured was on my own accord. Some people say that assassins live a bad and gruesome life but I think it's exciting. It's like a new adventure every day.

At school I met 6 boys who called themselves a host club. They all thought I was a guy at first because of my short boyish hair, and my grandfather's huge glasses. I used to have long hair but some kid got gum in it and I had to cut all of my hair off. I lost my contacts so I just used my grandpa's. I don't care about appearances anyways, male or female; it's what's on the inside that counts right?

Soon they all found out I was a girl one by one. The first who found out was Kyoya Ootori, who knew from the very beginning. Next, was Mistukuni Haninozuka, or Honey. He was one of the martial arts styles that I mastered and overcame at the age of 3. Then it was Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori. He was also one of the martial arts styles that I also mastered and overcame at the age of 3. After him were the Hitachiin twins: Hikaru and Kaoru. Lastly, was the idiotic Tamaki Suoh. Now I have to work as a host and entertain rich young ladies. They gave me a haircut, contacts, and a male Ouran uniform.

They all don't know that I'm some huge assassin who could kill them in a matter of seconds with one kick in the chest. The only real competition I would have would have been my mother but she's dead now. Now my only real competition is the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families.

My mother died because she was assassinated. Very ironic, I know, but that's how it happened. The person who was hired to kill her was one of her best friends. They even worked together on some missions too, but I guess they weren't friends enough because she just stabbed my mother in the back and killed her. What's even more ironic is that she was one of the 3 people I had to kill. I didn't even hesitate to pull the trigger. She put up a good fight, but not good enough.

When I'm at school I have to keep weapons on me at all times, just in case, and on the chairman's orders. I keep a knife in my sock and a pistol in my bag. I have to go to school early in the morning and patrol the area for any threats then I have to do the same thing after school before I leave.

The host club always asks me why I always stay late and I always say the same thing,

"I'm not done cleaning yet."

"Haruhi! You're no fun!" the twins whined.

"Well would you guys like to help me clean?" I asked.

"Nope!" they said while racing out the door.

'_Idiots, they say they want to spend time with me but when I give them a chance they run out the door.' _

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"No that's okay Honey-sempai, I can just walk home."

"Okay! See you tomorrow Haru-chan!" Honey yelled with pink flowes dancing in front of him.

I wave back and smile. Then Mori comes over and ruffles my hair, smiles, and follows Honey out the door. Thank god that Tamaki had to go to an important meeting or else I would have never gotten my job done. Kyoya, as usual, leaves right when the club closes.

I walk over to my bag and take out a pistol. It's a Minebea PM-9, a blackish color, and is a submachine gun. I set it on the table and take off my Ouran blazer. I throw it on a couch, along with my bag, and grab my gun. I feel my ankle to make sure the knife is still there and walk out the door, gun poised, and ready to shoot.

I first walk into the maze and check in the bushes and behind every corner. I've only been her for 3 months, and in those three months there hadn't been any signs off attack or threats. The chairmen told me not to put my guard down because a couple years ago, the whole entire school had bombs planted everywhere. The good thing was that none of them exploded, but the bad news is that they never found the bomber or bomber_s. _

After confirming nothing was in the maze, I head out into the campus. The chairman told me to be careful because nobody was able to hide from the Ootori's secret police force, so these must be some tough people we're dealing with. Honestly I'm not scared, that just means another challenge and another adventure. I think the way I look make people think I'm helpless and not dangerous. I have huge brown eyes and I have a petite figure. My mom always told me; don't judge a book by its cover. I never understood what that meant, but now I do.

I headed back into the school and started my long journey down the endless hallways and millions of classrooms. I always see Honey and his brother, Chika, sparring whenever they see each other on the campus. Sometimes I wish I could just join in and fight with them. I also want to join the kendo club with Mori and Honey, but I can't. I can only go there after the club is over and practice in the dark. My house is too small to practice and I can't practice outside, I'll scare the neighbors.

Nobody is supposed to know that I'm an assassin. The only people who know are my dad, Chairman Suoh, Yoshio Ootori, his police force, and the prime minister of Japan, who gives me my missions. They are the only ones who know what I look like, and my name. To other people I'm known as The Lightning Assassin, which is ironic since I'm afraid of thunder and lightning. They call me that because nobody has seen me, and if you do it's only for a brief second, then I'm gone. Just like lightning.

The school is always talking about The Lightning Assassin, and how _he _is protecting the school from attacks. They think the secret assassin is a boy because a girl could never be able to do everything that the assassin can do. They know that the assassin is good at wielding guns, and throwing knives. What they don't know is that the assassin can do martial arts better than anyone, and I want it to stay like that too. All they talk about is gossip and how they saw The Lightning Assassin. When I listen to the stories I have to suppress a laugh because they're just so ridiculous it's funny. There was one close call where I almost got caught by a third year girl while I was patrolling the maze. I was ready to shoot, thinking it was an attacker, but then I saw the uniform and ran away, but I swear she saw a glimpse of me.

Ending my search, I walk back up to the music room and collect my stuff. I put the pistol back in my bag, and put my blazer back on. Making sure I didn't leave anything, I left. I walked off the campus and down the road. I looked around and realized it was getting dark. I checked my watch and it said 8:00. I started to run and took shortcuts through some alleys that I only take when I'm late. Then my phone started ringing. I stopped and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ha-ru-hi! Where are you! We're at your house and you're not here!" the twins whined.

"What? You guys are at my house? Is it just you two?" I asked.

"Nope! Everyone in the host club is here! The boss wanted to see you and got everyone to come too! I hope you don't mind but we let ourselves in!" Hikaru said.

"Great. Wait, how did you even get in anyways? Never mind I don't want to know." I said.

I heard some bickering then what sounded like the phone being tossed around.

"HARUHI! My daughter! Are you lost!? Are you hurt!? Tell daddy who hurt you and I will beat them to a pulp!" Tamaki screamed.

"Sempai calm do-"

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Takashi and I bought cake! When you get home we can share it and I'll let you have all of the strawberries! Ne Takashi?" Honey said.

"Ah."

"Wait Haruhi where are you anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"I just went shopping." I said.

"When will you be baaackkk!" Hikaru asked.

"I'll be back in a wh-"

I was cut off when I heard a scream. Thinking it was Tamaki, I ignored it. I was about to repeat my sentence when I heard it again, but this time it was more feminine and sounds really close.

"Haruhi!? Haruhi!? What's going on? Was that you screaming!? Haruhi get out of there!" Tamaki screamed frantically.

Instead of answering I just closed the cell phone, hanging it up. I heard the scream again and in one swift motion I pulled out my gun. I took off my blazer and threw it on the wet concrete next to my bag. Then, I ran towards the scream. Ignoring my cell phone that was ringing in the distance.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! :) I will only put up the next chapter if I get 4 or more reviews! :)**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks... but I'm back! :) Before you read this story I would like all of you to have a moment of silence for all of the kids who died in Connecticut. It would make me really happy if all of you guys wear yellow and blue to school on Monday because I am. Those are the school's colors. I think it would be really cool if everybody wore those colors on Monday. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**Chapter 2**

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

I ran down the alley and into a new one. Once I got there I was shocked at what I saw. There were three men all wearing black leather jackets and different colored bandanas on their heads, and a little girl, about 8, whose hands were being held behind her back by one of the men. Another man was holding a knife to her throat and the last one seemed to be talking, more like screaming, at her. I have never seen a little girl in danger like this. What kind of parents would let their daughter out at night like this? I have to be really careful though, so I don't hurt her. I gripped my gun ready to shoot, if needed.

"Ya'know it's not a good idea to be hurting a little girl at this time. You'll wake the neighbors." I said.

The three stopped and looked at me. The little girl looked at me in fear, probably thinking I'm going to hurt her too.

"What are you going to do about it, huh? You're just a sissy boy." said the one guy.

"Yeah, what's a sissy boy like you going to do to us? Talk us to death?" another said.

At this all three laughed, which I didn't understand since it wasn't that funny.

"Just leave him be, he's not going to do anything but stand there. The worst he can do is call the cops." Said the third.

I smirked and said, "Big mistake."

I then ran up, raised my leg, and kicked the guy holding the knife to her throat against the wall. He slid down the wall, blood flowing from his mouth. I smiled to myself. That was too easy. I looked at the other guy holding her arms. He looked at me wide-eyed before scowling and throwing the girl on the ground.

She let out an ear piercing shriek once she hit the concrete. I tried to help her up but these guys are smarter than I thought. Once I reached down own guy kicked me in the ribs and the other grabbed my hair. The one who kicked me put his face in front of mine.

"So the little sissy knows how to fight? How pleasant." He snarled.

Without answering I spit in his face and elbowed the other guy in the gut. They both stumbled back and I took this moment to my advantage. I swiftly turned around and kicked the guy in the head. His body flew to the wall with a big crack. I turned around and saw the guy wiping his face that I spat in. He looked at me and charged towards me. He then threw punches at my face. I crouched down to dodge it and swung my leg and tripped him. He landed next to the little girl who quickly got up.

"You little shit!" he said trying to get up.

Before he could I took my gun and pointed it at his head.

"Try to move and I'll shoot." I said.

He seemed to notice I wasn't kidding and froze. I then looked at the little girl.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked politely.

She just clutched her one arm and nodded her head yes. I turned my attention back to the guy trembling beneath me.

"You're sick." I said and knocked him out cold.

I then spat some blood out of my mouth and put my gun in my pocket.

"Why were you out here alone?" I asked.

She looked startled and backed away. Sensing she was scared of me I tried to calm her down.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"A friend. Who are you?" I asked.

"Yuki." She said.

"Hi Yuki. My name is Haruhi, and I'm going to help you find your parents. First I need to know why you are here alone." I said while smiling at her, trying to calm her nerves.

"You're not a boy are you? You're a girl right?" she asked.

I looked at her, shocked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She just smiled and said, "Because a boy doesn't smile that kindly, and you have very pretty eyes." She said.

I just stood there shocked and then I became more shocked when she ran up and hugged me around the waist. I soon hugged her back.

"Thank you." she said.

_**With the Host Club:**_

Tamaki just sat there holding the phone in his hands. She hung up on him after he heard the scream. He looked at the other hosts, asking what they should do now.

"Well don't just sit there! Call her back!" Hikaru yelled.

Tamaki opened the phone back up and dialed her number again. He shut the phone violently when it went to voice mail.

"She's not answering! Oh no! My daughter must be tied up and praying for her daddy to help her! Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy's coming!" Tamaki yelled.

He started to run towards the door but tripped over Hikaru's extended foot. Tamaki fell flat on his face whilst the twins bursted out laughing.

"You doppelgangers! You're going to pay for that!" Tamaki screeched.

The twins got up and ran away with Tamaki close on their heels. Two minutes later Kyoya decided to speak up.

"You do know you're wasting precious time you could be using to find Haruhi."

All three stopped at once. They looked at each other, and nodded. Tamaki posed dramatically and pointed at the twins.

"All right men! Operation 'Save-Haruhi-And-Make-Her-Love-Her-Daddy' is a go!" Tamaki said.

This time Honey joined the line and they all saluted.

"Right!" all three said.

Tamaki started walking towards the with the host club following him like ducks. The front door opened and slammed Tamaki in the face when he was about to open it. While Tamaki was probably dead on the floor, Ranka walked into the apartment. He stooped walking and looked at Tamaki on the floor.

"I really need to do something about this bug problem." Ranka mumbled.

Upon hearing that, Tamaki went into his emo corner. Ranka turned around to face the other five boys.

"Oooh! Why are all of you young handsome boys here so late at night?" Ranka cooed.

"We are here to visit Haruhi but she is not here. We were about to go look for her since we heard a scream on the other end of the phone when we called her." Kyoya said, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Ranka just stood there praying Haruhi would walk through the door.

_**With Haruhi: (Haruhi's POV)**_

I was carrying Yuki on my back when I grabbed my blazer and bag. I looked at my cell phone and saw one missed call from Tamaki. Praying they weren't trying to find me I looked at the time. 9:34 P.M. I sighed knowing they weren't going to let this one down. I didn't even get to practice at the dojo today! I can't go tomorrow because I have to many chores.

"So why were you out her alone? You never answered my question." I said while walking onto the main road.

"Oh! Me, my parents, and my older brother were walking home from the supermarket when I was grabbed. I don't think they noticed though because I didn't make a sound." She said.

"Do you know where you live?" I asked.

She nodded her head and started saying the directions to me. We finally came to a little house on the corner ten minutes later.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yup!"

She then jumped off of my shoulders and ran towards the house. I quickly followed her down the stone path. She knocked on the door and a woman who looked about in her thirties opened the door. She looked like she was about to go crazy, and I can't really blame her. A look of relief came into her eyes and she grabbed Yuki and gave her a big hug. Just then a man, about the same age as the woman, came out along with a teenage boy.

They all took their turns giving her a hug. Then the teenage boy seemed to notice me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Yuki struggled out of her mother's fifth hug and looked at me.

"Her name is Haruhi and she helped me get back home! So be nice Daiki!" Yuki said.

The parents all stared at me. So I, not knowing what to do, bowed. As soon as I bowed I was hugged. At first I thought it was Yuki but looking up I saw that it was the woman, probably her mom.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home safe and sound. How can we ever repay you?" she asked as she let go.

I put my hands in front of my body and said, "No! You don't have to repay me. Really its okay I am just happy she wasn't hurt or anything." I said honestly.

"I couldn't possibly let you go without repaying you! Would you at least like to come in for tea?" she asked.

"No thank you I would not like to intrude and I have to get home before my dad worries." I said.

She seemed disappointed but nodded and smiled. Then her brother, Daiki I think, came over with his dad and Yuki.

"Thank you for helping my little sister." Daiki said. I just nodded and smiled.

The dad just ruffled my hair and smiled. Yuki gave me another hug and asked me a question.

"Will you come and visit me some time?" she asked.

I had to think for a minute before answering. "Sure, if that's alright with your parents." I said.

They nodded in approval and Yuki cheered. I smiled at her cuteness. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Pinkie promise?" she asked extending her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise."

_**With the Hosts and Ranka (Ranak's POV):**_

"Ranaka-san?"

"Yes Honey-kun?" I said.

"Aren't you worried about Haru-chan?"

What should I say? Should I just say it was probably nothing? That they imagined the scream? Or should I pretend to be worried, which I am, and take them to Haruhi and risk her secret? If they find out what she's doing we're going to have to leave the country! She'll never be able to see them again. I can't do that to her. She would defiantly brake. Even worse than that, though, would be if they reject her. If they resent her, I don't know what I'll do.

"Are you positive you heard a scream?" I asked.

"Of course! I am not an elder like yourself! My ears work perfectly! Not a speck of earwax in sight!" That bug, Tamaki, said.

I walked over to him and hit the _thing _with my purse.

"Who are you calling _OLD!_ I'm only 42 years-old! Don't you know its not polite to call a woman old!" I said while stepping on his head. He let out cries of fear and kept saying over and over again that he's sorry. _'Stupid bug.' _I let go of his head and he crawled over to the corner.

"And don't grow mushrooms in my house!"

_**With Haruhi (Haruhi's POV):**_

I walked down the streets and looked at myself in a puddle by the curb. I had blotches of blood on my white button-up shirt, and my pants have a little mud on them. I quickly put on my Ouran blazer and button it up. It mostly covers all of the blood so I don't have to worry about that. The mud practically blends in with my pants so that's not a problem either. _'I wonder if the host club is still at my house.' _I thought.

I slung my bad over my shoulder and clutched my phone in my other hand. As I was walking I couldn't help but think of Yuki. Should I go and visit her? Would that be the right thing to do? Is the only reason she's inviting me to play with her is because I saved her? Is that the only reason she likes me? I shook my head. Of course not. She doesn't seem like one of those people who judge. Then again, she's only 8. Her mom seemed nice, and she did invite me inside for tea, but she was eyeing me very carefully. As if I'll take her child away right then and there. I can't blame her though. Yuki's dad looked like a person who doesn't talk much, like Mori-senpai, and also looked kind, but he seemed to keep his distance. And last but not least, her brother. Daiki was gigving me death glares the whole time. Even when he thanked me he was practically spitting out every word. If his sister wasn't there, he probably wouldn't have thanked me. I'm not one to judge at first sight, but I could tell that Daiki is a complete and utter asshole.

I could tell her family still thought I was a guy even though Yuki said her. That's why they were so cold to me. I can't blame them. To be honest, I'm used to it. It happens all the time. I save someone and they run away from me, or point a shaky finger at me and scream.

When I was in elementary school, I would sometimes practice my martial arts at recess. I would always go to that one spot where there was a huge cherry tree. It was nice and nobody went over there because some kid got hurt over there. It was the perfect place. One day some people wondered why they never saw me at recess and decided to follow me.

When the came I was in the middle of jumping-kicking the tree. One of the girls screamed and they all gave me frightened stare. They started to back away and some pointed fingers while others glared at me. Then one kid said, "Haruhi's a freak! She's some type of monster! No wonder we never see her mommy! Her mom's scared of her!" After the kid said that our sensei came over and asked what the all the commotion was about. Another kid told her and she looked at me and told me to come with her so she can call my mom. After she said that I looked to my side and saw a fence. I ran a jumped over it, and started to run home.

I was mad and sad at the same time. Mostly mad because my sensei knew my mom was dead! She knew, but she said that just to aggravate me. Honestly, I never liked her anyways.

After that, my dad transferred me to a new school. While I was there I did everything the other kids did. I talked like them, walked like them, ate like them, and played at recess like they did. I took after school activities like gymnastics and ballet. When I graduated from elementary school into middle school, I decided to do cheerleading in the fall, volleyball in the winter, lacrosse in the spring, and soccer in the summer. I never gave up gymnastics, but I gave up ballet.

Most people did four sports, like me, but they also played and instrument. I tried to play one, but realized that I suck at anything and everything musical. During that time I met Arai. He was really nice and he was the one who helped me open my eyes and told me that I don't have to be like everybody else. That it's a good thing in being different, having your own way to do stuff, and speaking your mind. He told me that if I act like everybody else then I'm not a person. I'm just one of those girls who is good at almost every sport. A girl who wears this brand of clothing. A girl who blends in with the crowd.

He told me that's all people are going to refer me to is 'that girl' and not 'Haruhi Fujioka.' I didn't understand him at the time. I told him that if everybody is doing this wearing that, then it's what normal, right?

Wrong.

He told me that if I'm always going in the same direction that everybody else was, how would I go in the direction that _I _wanted to go in? I told him that if everybody is going there then it should be the right way. He just shook his head and said that if I wanted to be like everybody, then he would treat me like he does with everybody. Then he walked away. At first I was scared that I would never see him again, but the quickly subsided as I realized he said he would treat me like everybody else. I got really happy because I would finally fit in!

At the time it was fall and I had cheerleading. That season Arai decided to join the football team. At practices he wouldn't even acknowledge me. Just like the other cheerleaders. He would just talk to the other football players. He was treating me just like the cheerleaders! I was Haruhi! His bestfriend! Shouldn't he be talking to me? I walked up to him and asked him why he wasn't talking to me. He just gave me a blank stare and said, "Do I know you?" and walked away. Soon after that a bunch of other cheerleaders came over to me and started gossiping about how some football player asked them out. While that was going on I was thinking about how Arai was acting. He wouldn't even talk to me even though we've been friends for almost a year. My mind soon came to that conversation a month back. I finally realized what he was talking then I was one of them. A person in the crowd, going the same direction as everybody else.

I got home and washed all of my make-up off. I threw away all my other make-up, my hair crimper, hair straightner, and hair curler. I walked into my room and walked over to my closet. I took out a box and opened it. Inside was all of my old clothes. The clothes that _I _liked. Not what was 'cool.' I threw out all of my other clothes and put those one in. I then quit all four sports and joined the judo club and the student council. I still did gymnastics and the other sports in my free time, because I actually enjoyed them, but I bit I was mostly set on what _I _wanted to do. Not what everybody else was doing.

Arai started to talk to me again and everything was great. I was student council president, and captain of the judo club. I made new and better friends. For once I was actually happy. Until graduation. I wanted to go to a better highschool so I could become the best lawyer I could so I applied to Ouran Academy. I got accepted and had to say good-bye to all of my friends. The hardest was Arai. After that day I never saw him again. Sure I was sad but mom always told me to live in the present, not the past.

Soon I finally came to my apartment and heard screaming. I sighed, my dad was home. It's obvious that's him and Tamaki screaming. I looked for my keys but stopped once I realized the door was probably open. I opened the door and nobody seemed to notice me. I sighed but then flinched, remembering my rids that are probably badly bruised by now.

"If you guys don't shut up, somebody is going to call the cops to complain about the noise." I said.

They all stopped and looked at me. I smiled but then my smile faltered. I made a mistake.

I forgot to call the cops.

**A/N: Well that was a really long chapter for you guys to make up for last week. Please leave a review. Oh I forgot! Thank you for all of those reviews! I got 16! And that was my firt chapter too! you guys really made me happy :) I would be even more happy if all of you left another review! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! ^_^**

**PS: To BlackBunny, (I think?)**

**I don't really care if you make a story like this one, but just make sure that you come up with your plot, 'kay? :) Also if you do decide to make it, make sure you PM me the link so I can read it also! ;) One last thing! Make sure you at least give me credit for giving you the idea. Thank you :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is another chapter for you people! I hope everybody had a awesome Christmas and got mostly everything you wanted! ^_^ As for me... my grandpa thought it would be funny to get me a bag of coal. Ha ha ha No. -_- Well onto the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**Chapter 3**

The room was very large and only contained a desk, chairs in front of the desk, bookcases, and a door leading to a bathroom. Occupying the desk was a man in his mid-forties. He liked to keep very professional appearance so he wore a classic black suit with a maroon colored tie. His shoes were polished to perfection, and his dark black hair was combed back; giving him a sophisticated look. The man roughly pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. His dark gray eyes staring holes into his employees faces. His employees seemed frightened, but kept their ground.

"I said, repeat what you just said." the man snarled. He was losing his patience with these men.

"W-we said that _she _has been discovered." the first employee said.

"And who is _she?" _the man said.

"Why, what other she would we be talking about then Fujioka?" the second man said.

The man at the desk kept his cool composure, still staring at the three in the room. They have rushed in with important news and demanded to speak even when he said no. Now he finally lets them in and when they speak they are barely audible.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked.

"N-no! I would never mock you! I was just trying to prove my point." the second man garbled.

"Well you are here to serve me, not prove points. If I ask you a question I expect a terse response. Not some rude reply. I don't need anymore time wasted then it already is. Now, what about Fujioka?" The two men shivered under the glare their master was giving them. If they didn't speak up now they would lose their jobs.

"Fujioka. Someone has figured out her secret, and we don't feel like they're going to take this lightly." the first one said giving the second guy a look that said 'let me do the talking.'

"This is my problem because?" the man sneered.

"Well we thought you should know since she trained some of our best guards, the other guards being trained by the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's. Also because you are one of the few people who actually know."

"Then you should take this up with Suoh, not me. I know you have high respects for the girl, Tachibana, since she trained you, Honda, and Aijima, but the only respect I have for her is that she trained you three so you could protect my third son. Now if that student figured it out it's not a big deal as long as they keep their mouth shut. To make sure that happens you three need to speak to Chairman Suoh."

"That's the problem, it's not a student." the third one finally said.

_**At Haruhi's Apartment (Haruhi's POV):**_

_'How could I be so stupid?' _I've never forgot to call the cops. Usually I would call the Ootori's police force and have them take care of the rest. Now those guys are out there probably causing more trouble. I doubt they learned their lesson. _'They still might be there though... I'll just call them real quick if I get a chance.' _I thought.

Everybody was staring at me like I came from another planet. It kind of irritated me. So I said the only thing that seemed appropiate.

"What?"

For a moment they all just stood there. Then what happened seemed to happen in slow motion. Tamaki shot up from the floor and ran after me screaming something about how he was so worried about his darling daughter, the twins ran up to me trying to hug me from either side, and Honey-senpai appeared out of nowhere and jumped on my back. I was attacked at all sides. At least the only somewhat sane ones were Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. My dad didn't even get near me since he was shoved out of the way by four overly dramatic, teenage boys. I tried to wiggle out of their grip but each time I did a different person hugged tighter.

"Haruhi! Where have you been! Daddy has been so worried! When I heard that scream on the phone I almost died of fright! _Never _do that _ever _again." Tamaki-senpai bellowed.

"A-argh! Okay! Okay! I will just p-please let me go, I c-cant't breath." I sputtered.

All at once they let me go and I collapsed to my knees, gasping for breath and holding my ribs. Then I was swallowed into another hug. I sucked in a tun of breath and clenched my teeth trying to ignore my screaming ribs. I looked up and saw cherry red hair and knew right away it was my dad. He then suddenly gripped my back.

"Did you get them?" he asked in a whisper so I was the only one who could hear.

"Yeah, but I-"

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked interrupting me.

I thought for a moment before responding, "No, just got a little headache."

Then he became his usual flamboyant self, fussing over me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Sometimes he can be _too _much. I walk over to the kitchen trying to hide my limp, well aware of seven pairs of eyes following me.

"So Haruhi-" started Hikaru.

"What was with-" Kaoru continued.

"That scream?" they finished together.

"Huh? Oh the scream. Um... Some girl fell in a puddle." I responded.

"Then why did you hang up?" Tamaki-senpai said, just _having _to be in the conversation.

"I um dropped the phone when I heard it. I was startled and dropped it." I said lying through my teeth.

"So I guess that explains why your so dirty, Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai said, joining in on our conversation.

I served them all the tea I made while being questioned and said I was going to go take a bath. They all said bye, saying that they wouldn't be here when I got out. I walked into the bathroom, locked it and dropped my phone on the counter next to the sink. I took off my blazer and flung it onto the toilet seat. I slowly unbuttoned my dress shirt and pulled it off, also throwing the bloody garment. I looked at my ribs. The left side was badly bruised and the right just had some scrape marks on it. They were both burning in pain, but I just shrugged it off and finished undressing. I have had worse than that.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my hair and myself in separate towels. I opened the door and walked to my room. I closed and locked the door once again. I grabbed the first thing in the drawers and put them on. I ended up grabbing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt that used to be my dads. I brushed my hair and walked back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. As I was in the middle of brushing my teeth, my phone rang. Setting the toothbrush down, I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"Helwo?" I said, still having toothpaste in my mouth.

"Hello Fujioka-san. This is Captain Shidoku, the captain of the Ootori Police Force."

At the mention of the Ootori Police Force, Haruhi spit out all of the remaining toothpaste in the sink, embarrassed.

"A-ah yes. Why are you calling?" I asked.

"I have called to tell you that Ootori-sama and Suoh-sama have requested your presence on Saturday. You must be there at 12:00 P.M. sharp. Since it is of importance, you should wear your best formal attire. Anything you have planned on that day shall be canceled, no questions asked. You are also not allowed to tell anyone of this, not even your father, as it is to be kept a secret. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Shidoku-san." I said in a robotic like voice I always use when talking to the Ootori Police Force.

"Very good. Have a nice night Fujioka-san." Shidoku finally said.

"Thank you. You too Shidoku-san. Don't overwork yourself, okay? I don't want you to be in the hospital again." I said.

"Thank you for the concern Fujioka-san, but that is not needed. I am here to do my job, no matter how dangerous it is." he replied.

"I know, I know. Oh! Before I forget I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Can you get some of your guards to go check out an alley? It's right about 2 miles away from Ouran. You should find three guys there. They all have different colored bandanas on their heads." I explained.

"Should I send in my best recruits?" he asked.

"I don't think that's necessary. They're not tough, if that's what you're implying. They may look it, but they're just talk. Probably the only people they can beat up is little girls." I said, muttering the last part to myself.

"Of course. Good night Fujioka-san."

"Night."

I closed my phone and continued to brush my teeth. Shidoku isn't as bad as he sounds; he's just very serious of his job. He's in his late forties, but looks older than he really is. That's because his face has wrinkles all over it, and a couple of scars on his hands. He has silverish-gray hair with a couple strands of his natural brown hair. He has stone gray eyes that no one dares to look straight into. He can be fun to be around, when no one else is in the room. I've been alone with him on several occasions but that's enough to tell me that he isn't the person he lets people believe he his. Every one of the Ootori Police force is scared of him, except his son, Hideki, who is in his mid-twenties.

My mind then strays to the meeting I have to go to on Saturday. It's Tuesday night so I have to wait four days. When I was done I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock to see what time it is. The clock said 11:17 P.M. _'Why would he call me so late at night?' _I wondered. Shrugging I walked over to the sink and found all of the dirty tea cups in the sink. _'Rich bastards.' _I thought. I sighed declaring that I'll just clean them when I woke up. I made sure the door was locked, locked it, and went to my room. I turned off the light and plopped down on my bed, letting sleep overtake me after a long day.

_**The Next Day:**_

I woke up to an ear piercing scream. I jumped and fell off my bed. I looked at the clock real quick to see the time. It was 6:45 A.M. _'I forgot to set my alarm!" _I scolded myself for not remembering until I heard the scream again. I panicked and ran into my dad's room where I saw my father standing on his dresser. He was wearing one high-heeled shoe and the other was tighly grasped in his hand. His face turned to me and I could almost laugh at the sight. His make-up was half done and his hair was also half curled.

"Haruhi! Kill it! Kill it!" he screeched.

"Kill what?" I asked looking around the room.

Suddenly a brown mouse ran across the room and under the dresser my dad was standing on. He screeched again and jumped over to his bed.

"That! That rat! It's almost as worse as that filthy bug Tamaki!" he screamed yet again.

"Dad, it's not a rat. It's a mouse. They can't hurt you so just come down." I said. This is _not _how I wanted to spend my morning. I have to get ready for school!

"I will not get down until you kill it!"

I sighed and pulled out his dresser. The mouse ran out of its previous spot and ran somewhere else. I kept following it until I cornered it. I took a pair of my dad's wedged high-heels and quickly put it in either sides of the mouse so it couldn't run away again. Before it could run under me, I quickly grabbed it with my bare hands. I turned around and showed my dad.

"See? It's completely harmless." I said.

"Well so are cats until the scratch you." he countered.

Just as I joke I came up to him and put the mouse in his face. He screeched again, ran out of the room, and locked the door. I laughed to myself and walked to the front door. I walked down the steps and into random grassy area and set the mouse down. I watched it run away before walking back to my apartment. I went to check on my dad and saw that he was already dressed and finished his hair and make-up. He had on what looked like a mask for your moth and was spraying a bunch of disinfectant spray all over his room and the house. I sighed and walked of to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower.

I got out and put on my Ouran uniform. I walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast. I started making toast when I glanced at the clock. I went back to my toast but quickly looked back up. It was 7:52 and I had to be at school by 8:00 and classes start at 8:15! I quickly ran toward my room and grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Halfway down the steps I turned around, remembering I forgot to lock the door. I ran down the steps and and jumped the last three. I sprinted down the sidewalk and skidded to a stop at the passing cars. I waited for what seemed like forever before I could finaaly run across the street. I opened my phone and glanced at the time, not looking where I was going. I saw that I was 8:13 and ran faster.

As I turned a corner I collided into something hard and fell on the concrete. I propped myself up on my elbow and rubbed the back of my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see what I ran into. I waited until the my vision became clear so I could see what I knocked into. Me expecting a pole, did not expect what I saw. Standing above me was Daiki looking really pissed off. I slowly got to my feet and looked at Daiki. _'Hopefully he doesn't remember me...' _I thought.

"Sorry." I mumbled, still rubbing my head.

"Watch where you're going next time, will ya'?" he spat at me.

I nodded and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him. He seemed to be eying me carefully. Then realization dawned in his eyes, then pure hatred.

"So it's _you _again." he grumbled.

"Yes it's me, now I have to get to school or I'll be late."

"Why don't you just call your _limo_ driver or something like that." he snarled.

I chose to ignore him and tried to pull my arm out of his grip.

"What are you playing at anyways? You save my little sister but you only look like someone who couldn't even snap a twig. I bet you got some of your guards to do it and told my little sister to lie and say you beat them up."

I yanked my arm out of his grip and stomped past him. I hate people like him. So ignorant and full of themselves. He obviously wasn't done speaking to me and he ran in front of me, making me stop.

"I was talking to you. Guess you don't have any manners, either." His face was so close to me I took a step back. He seemed to sense that what I did was out of fear, and smashed me against the brick wall. _'I really don't have time for this...' _

"I don't want you _ever _coming near my sister. She doesn't need to hangout with the likes of _you._"

"That's up to her to decide. Not _you."_ I said, keeping a calm expression.

"Of course it's up to me! I'm her older brother! She's too young to make decisions for herself! She doesn't even know what she's saying half the time!" He raised his fist to hit me but stopped right in front of my face.

"I don't want to hurt your _pretty _boy face, but it's just so damn tempting."

I just sighed and said, "Go ahead, hit me. It's not going to make any difference. It's not going to prove your point. Just hit me and get it over with so I can get to school."

I waited for the impact but it never came. He dropped his fist and let me go. He turned around and looked at the street.

"You act all tough and stuff but you're actually not. Just don't come by our house anymore and I won't have to beat you senseless." he said and walked away. I sighed and ran back down the sidewalk.

Once I got there the place looked deserted. I ran up towards the gate and tried to open it. I kept wiggling it but it was locked. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was 8:52 and I missed first period! Throwing my phone back into my bag, I looked for a possible entrance. Seeing as the only way was jumping over the gate, I took off my shoes and threw them over along with my bag. I took a couple steps back and rubbed my hands together. I ran towards the gate and jumped on it. I quickly grabbed the bars and pulled myself up. Once I got to the top, I jumped off and landed next to my stuff.

I put all of my stuff back on and smoothed out my pants and blazer. I walked up to the front building but saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I shrugged and continued to walk to the building. Once I entered, I immediately regretted it.

I would rather take a punch to the face, then be here right now.

**A/N: So I'll see you next time! :) Remember! 4 reviews or more and you get another chapter!**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry! I have finals and mid-terms coming up and I had to study for those. -_- I was also absent from school for two days and had to make up all of the work from those days. Well this chapter is really, really short. But it's something! I swear after Thursday the 17th and Friday the 18th (which are the dates of my finals and the last two days of the semester) I'll update faster! :) ALSO! I decided to put up like a quote or an idiom etc. To describe a part in the chapter! ^_^ (this ones an idiom, so there's no credit to give to someone)**

**~ The clothes make the man ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Chapter 4**

Once I stepped inside, I immediately wished I would have stayed home. Standing in front of me was no other than Tachibana, Honda, and Aijima. They were leaning against the wall, oblivious that I even entered. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. I slung my bag higher up my shoulder and stomped over to them.

"_What_ are you guys doing here?" I hissed. They stopped talking and looked at me. Soon stupid toothy grins covered their faces. I hate it when they make those faces. Then Honda pulled me into a big hug.

"I haven't seen you for ages, Haruhi-sensei." he said.

I pulled out of his hug and scowled at him. "You know I told you not to call me sensei. Just Haruhi is fine. Nothing fancy." I said.

"I know but it just doesn't seem appropiate, Haruhi-_san_." he said with a smirk.

I sighed. It was an improvement, at least for Honda. We were straying off topic, and that was something I tried not to do. So, I turned to Tachibana, the most reasonable of the three.

"What are you guys doing here? If someone sees _you _guys, or me, we'll never hear the end of it." I said in a whisper.

"Just decided to stop by, and look around. We were also hoping to run into you, but your sensei said you weren't in. I didn't believe at first. Fujioka Haruhi would _never_ miss school, even if she was sick. So we just decided to wait here until you came. Of course, we did get the chairman's permission, so don't look at me like that." said Tachibana smoothly.

"Well couldn't it have waited until Saturday? I have to be getting to class right now and you guys are just holding me up." I growled.

Just then Tachibana's phone rang. He held up a finger and answered it, moving to a different part of the hallway. Now my only hope was Aijima, but he didn't like to talk when other people could do it for him. He raised an eyebrow at me. I slumped over and let my bag fall to the ground. Yep, I'd rather take a punch in the face right about now. They're obviously messing with me. They get some kind of amusement out of it. If Kyoya could see them now, he'd think they were completely different people. When they were around Kyoya, they get all serious and barely smile.

Tachibana came back over with a forlorn expression on his face and said, "Well boys. The Ootori-sama called, and he figured out we left. Now we have go back and listen to _another_ lecture about 'The Rules.' Lets go. See ya Haruhi-san."

He ruffled my hair then signaled for the other to to follow him. Aijima patted my shoulder and smiled, while Honda gave me another bone-crushing hug. About a minute later he finally let go. I heaved in as much air as I could as I watched them leave. I quickly picked up my bag and headed to the main office. I walked into the office and walked up to the secretary. Her pale face was scattered with wrinkles and her gray hair was hastily pulled into a bun. Her green eyes behind her half-moon glasses were intensely focusing on the document in front of her. She slowly looked up at me and heaved a sigh.

She stood up from her chair and mumbled, "I'm getting too old for this."

She gave me a paper to fill out. I quickly filled it out and signed it. I gave it to her and she examined it for a moment.

"You were late because you missed the train and had to walk here? Surely it doesn't take and hour and-" she glanced at her wrist watch, "-23 minutes, does it?" she said and looked at me again.

I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "Why would you need to take a train? Did your parents punish you and not let you use a limo?"

"I'm not rich. I'm the honor student, Fujioka Haruhi." I said slumping into a seat next to the desk.

She set the paper down and turned her chair around to face her computer. She typed a few things in before she let out a gasp. She turned around and wrote something on a piece of paper. She stood up and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were the honer student! I would have just let you go to class without any questions asked! It's nice to finally have someone in this school get in for their grades and _not _their wealth and social standing. Give that note to your sensei and you will be able to go to your classes. Have a nice day!" she said really fast.

I nodded and smiled. I left the office and looked at the paper. Third period started five minutes ago. I ran to the South Building where my Physics class was held. I slowed to a walk so I wouldn't disturb classes and so I could think. Why were they here? Surely Kyoya would know if they were here or not.

Once I came to my classroom, I took a deep breath, and opened the door. Everybody was staring at me and I awkwardly shuffled over to my sensei. I handed her my note and traveled to my seat.

"Pretty late aren't you, Fujioka?" my sensei said reading the note.

I nodded my head and scrambled to get my books. I could tell that the twins were itching to ask me why I was so late. They were fidgeting in their chairs and sparing the occasional glance in my direction. I ignored them the entire time and catching up on the note I missed.

Once it was time for lunch I remembered I forgot to pack a lunch because of my very _busy _morning. The twins thought this would be a perfect chance to jump me for questions, and I don't really feel like answering because I have notes to catch up on. Before they could say a word, I quickly looked to my left and grabbed the first person I could see and dragged them down the hall. The person I grabbed was a boy. He had light black hair that fell over his hazel eyes. He had a few freckles plastered across his cheeks and nose. He was about five inches taller than me, and looked like he's an adult, not a 16 year-old. I wracked my brain for his name.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "What do ya' want, Fujioka?"

"Oh I was wondering if I could borrow your notes for the first two periods since I wasn't here, Hintasaki-san," I said, finally remembering his name. Hintasaki Soichi. The Hinatsaki Corporation make shoes. The type of loafers Ouran uses are made by the Hintasaki Corporation.

"Sure but I'll help you. My handwriting is hard to understand."

He shrugged and I followed him down the hall. A few of his friends passed by asking if he was coming and he said he's be there in awhile. I sat down at a desk and he grabbed a chair, spun it around, and sat down on it backwards. He crossed his arms, put them on the back of the chair, and translated each little blob, that was meant to be a word, for me. About 15 minutes later I closed my notebook with a sigh and stretched my arms above my head. I dropped my arms and heaved a great sigh. I stood up and started packing the stuff back in my bag.

"Is there a reason you asked me to help you? You and I haven't spoke to eachother until, well, now." Hintasaki said.

Forgetting he was there I jumped. Then I said, "Well I was trying to escape from Hikaru and Kaoru, so I just grabbed the first person I saw." I shrugged and continued to pack my stuff.

He gave a small laugh and said, "Those twins from the Host Club? Yeah, I always thought they were a little strange."

Deciding to ignore the last comment, I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Thank you Hintasaki-san. I'm sorry for wasting your time." I said trying to act polite. I started to think Hintasaki was a decent person until he said the twins were strange. I started to walk out of the classroom when he called out to me.

"Hey Fujioka! Was it something I said? I was just giving my opinion. I actually think the twins are pretty cool now."

When he said "now" I stormed down the hallway. I just don't like people making fun of the twins. It's not their fault. They just had to grow up like that. I started moving faster when I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me. He ran up next to me clutching his bag tightly and out of breath. I chose to pretend he wasn't there, hoping he would take a hint.

"Sorry Fujioka, I didn't mean that. It just slipped." I rolled my eyes. That's always the excuse.

"Look, if it makes you any happier, I think you're pretty cool too." he said pushing some hair out of his eyes. I kept walking, ignoring him.

He grabbed my arm and said, "Hey! Quit acting like a girl, will ya'?"

I froze but the gave him a piercing look.

"And why are you so keen on apologizing? You're the one who said we haven't talked until now." I said.

I seemed to have stumped him so I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked on.

"Is it a crime to want to be someone's friend?" he asked.

I turned around. "What?" I asked.

"I thought we could be friends. We don't have to hang-out at all. Just friends. Not strangers like we used to be. This time we have to talk occasionally and stuff." he said.

"Sure that would be fine. So does that mean I can call you Soichi?" I asked giving him my natural smile.

His face turned a light shade of red before responding, "Sure, and can I call you Haruhi?"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"See ya' later... Haruhi." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Bye Soichi." I said.

I walked down the hallway now alone. I'm glad I was Soichi's friend. He seemed very awkward at making new friends, like the twins. But part of me only agreed to it was because he seemed familiar. I guess it was the eyes. They were hazel but mostly brown with a ring of light green on the edges. I sighed and and walked to lunch, continuing on with my day.

**A/N: Soichi is kind of a minor character. He is important (depends how you look at it) but won't be mentioned all the time. Welp I hope the idiom thinger made sense! :) Now back to studing T_T**

**REVIEW! (4 or more) ^_^**


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

I am sooo sorry! I've been really busy with sports, student council, graduation plans, and I have been applying for a couple colleges. I haven't been able to write or even think about the story in the past month. I feel like such a bad person! Don't worry though! I have NOT given up on this story (or my other one which only has one more chapter to go) I hope all of you understand how busy I am. Today is also one of my bestest friend's birthday, so I have to go to a party that starts at 6:00 P.M. to celebrate. I'm just really busy right now. I hope that i'll put the next chapter up soon, but I don't know yet. On the bright side it's almost Valentines Day!

Thank you to everybody who has given me support so far! :) I would list you all but that would take a long time :) See you guys in the next chapter~!

-Bubblybunny153


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry! As you may have or may have not read in my last author's note, I'm very busy. But that will not stop me! :) Here's a long chapter for you guys. It's about 10-11 pages long. The next update might not be for a while though... :( Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**~ _When Pigs Fly _~**

**Chapter 5**

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

So now I'm sitting in Music Room 3, on the windowsill, while the others attend to their customers. I finished all of mine earlier, and Kyoya told me I was 'required' to stay here, even though I'm done for the day. Honestly, it's not like I was going to leave, but given the choice I would have bolted out of here to go study. I turn my body from the room and look out the window at the clock-tower. The school could have chose some other color than _pink. _Personally, I have nothing against pink, but it isn't my all time favorite color. It just makes the school seem less professional then it lets on. But, who am I to judge?

A conversation made my ears perk up and I shifted my body so I could listen better.

"Oh, Hikaru! Did you hear about the news going around?" A girl said to the twin who was not Hikaru, but Kaoru.

Nevertheless, he smiled and said, "News? What news?"

Another girl decided to speak this time, "Why, that Chairman Suoh and Kyoya-san's bodyguards got into a fight earlier today! Everyone is talking about it."

"Why were they here in the first place?" the real Hikaru asked.

"Nobody knows! But apparently, they were here to pass a message to him for Ootori-sama! Then they started fighting! Crazy right?"

Then Kyoya-sempai walked up to them and said, "Yes that is very _crazy_, but would you ladies like to purchase our new merchandise?"

I stopped listening and looked out the window again. So they were here to tell Chairman Suoh something? I scoffed. Some friends Suoh-sama and Ootori-sama are; making his guards pass information to him. He's not that influential than he lets on.

Kyoya is obviously trying to keep things on the down-low. Well, too late for that. By now everybody's parents have heard it either from their kids, or their friends who's kids have already told them. So that's why they were here this morning. They could've just said so; not like we haven't known each other for a couple years. I let out a sigh and put my arms behind my head. It really is a pretty day. I could almost forget that I have to go to a meeting on Saturday. With that last thought in mind, I got up and started my end of the day routine.

_**Saturday Morning:**_

I just lay there in the dark, on my back, staring at the ceiling. I only managed to get a few hours of sleep. Since I didn't go to sleep around 1:30, I expected sleep to come easy. Nope, I only got a couple hours of sleep before I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. It's now 5:11 in the morning, and I have to go to a meeting later today. Sure I'm used to a few hours of sleep - sometimes not getting any at all - but I _really _don't need to yawn in the middle of the meeting. Especially a meeting with an Ootori.

Honestly I'd rather spend my morning running all over town than be in the same room as an Ootori, with the exception of Kyoya, of course. Not that I'm scared of them but because most of them are just so serious and only care about money and power. So basically, they're pricks and, as I like to call it, rich bastards. Of course I'd never say that to their face, but one day I might. Of course that'll be the day when pigs fly.

It's so quiet in my apartment that I can hear the excess water dripping from the faucet in the kitchen sink. My dad isn't home; he's on a business trip. No offense but what business trip could a person go on who works at a bar? Anyways, he won't be back until Monday afternoon, so I can study here all weekend without being interrupted.

Normally I wouldn't go to these type of things; I would usually just get called or sent an e-mail. The worst part is is that I have to wear formal attire. I hate wearing fancy clothes; even if it's a kimono. With dresses, the ones that are short can show off a lot of skin, and long dresses and kimono's you can trip on. That's the last thing I need.

My thoughts then drifted to the events that happened a few days ago. When Tachibana, Honda, and Aijima visited my school. I hope the reason they were there would be mentioned in the meeting. If it's not, I'll just bring it up at the best time possible. I wonder how the other students even found out about it? Surely it wouldn't have been found out _that _early; if found out at all.

I look at the clock - 6:43. Damn time flies. Instead of getting out of bed the regular way, I rolled out. I landed on my back with a huge "Thud." I closed my eyes and prayed that the people living downstairs didn't hear or were just too tired to care. I opened my eyes, heaved a sigh, and jump up. I stretch my arms and back, making weird baby dinosaur sounds, and drag my half asleep feet to the bathroom for a shower.

Once I got out of the shower, I walked into my room. I heaved the closet doors open and pushed my way through countless of frilly dresses that I never, and never will, wear. Some still had the price-tags. All the way in the back of my closet was a box labeled, 'Kotoko's Kimonos.' I pulled it out and set it on the ground. I looked at it for a minute before opening the box. Inside were the most prettiest kimono's I've ever seen. I picked up each one - there was about six - and felt the fabric in my hands. So soft, and smooth.

I ended up choosing a simple one. It was midnight-blue with white lilies spread all over it; they connected with golden branches. The hems of the kimono is the same golden color as the branches connecting the lilies together. The obi was a blood red that wrapped around my waist and was tied in a huge bow on my back. I put on a pair of black flats hidden in the back of my closet and went to get something to eat. I just ended up making a bowl of fried rice and a glass of orange juice. I checked the time – 8:15. I still had a couple hours to go before noon.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked into the mirror that was still steamed up my my shower, and sighed. I got a towel and wiped the mirror clean but instead of cleaning it, it left streaks in its place. I threw the towel in the tub and yanked my toothbrush from its place on the counter. While I was brushing, I couldn't help but think of everything that has happened. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Who can blame me though? Nothing exciting has happened in over a week and I'm starting to get bored. What's the point of being an assassin if you're sitting around home all day? By the way things are going at Ouran, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a billion dollars in the courtyard and nobody even stole a second glance at it, let alone _think _about stealing it.

Only thing exciting that recently happened was when Yuki almost got seriously hurt a week ago. I kept my promise to her brother Daiki. I never got even a block near their house, but don't think I haven't thought about knocking on the door just to piss him off. _That _would be entertaining. Occasionally I thought about her and what she must think about me not showing up when I promised I would. You know what? Maybe I will just knock on their door. Maybe later today, when I'm in more comfortable clothes.

~(Scene skip, Just ignore me ^_^)~

As I walked down the stone pathway to the entrance of the Ootori mansion, I felt like I was walking to my death. I was suffering the case of "last minute jitters" and it annoyed me to no end. Earlier this day I was ready to walk into the place like I owned it now my hands were shaking so hard I'd be lucky to even grab the door-nob and turn it. It is 11:54 and I'm still walking up the never ending stone path. Some gardeners nodded in my direction and I responded with a wave and a weak smile. I stumbled over the hem of my kimono while staring at the fountain in front of the house. I could practically feel my face getting red as I rushed to the front door.

I knocked once and before I could lower my hand and eager blond maid with short hair opened the door. She seemed jumpy and kept twiddling her thumbs together and biting her bottom lip. At the sight of me she relaxed a little and practically pulled me into the house.

"Sorry for the rudeness but Ootori-sama has a very short temper." She managed to gasp out.

"Why? I'm at least two minutes early," I said. She looked at me for a moment before biting her lip again and turning around, gesturing me to follow her. We went down so many hallways that I actually lost the enjoyment of counting. I didn't have time to take in my surroundings since the maid was going so fast all I saw was the blur of her short blond hair. I had to practically jog to keep up with what she said was "fast walking." _'Yeah right,' _I thought. We passed a couple maids who were dusting or scrubbing the floors. I smiled and waved at them while trying to keep up with the maid.

She then moved in a slower pace so I was able to walk next to her. Thank god, moving in that kimono was hard. "Sorry about this but everyone is already in the meeting room. And well... they're still waiting for you, Fujioka-sama."

"Please," I said. "Call me Haruhi. I don't like the formalities." She gave me a funny look but nodded. "What's your name?" I asked.

She jumped and I thought her soul was going to leave her body. "Nevermind. I was just wondering."

"Yasumicha." she said.

"What?" I asked, not believing she would answer me.

"Yasumicha Hitomi." she reapeated.

Before I could say anything we came to large oak double-doors. Hitomi knocked on one and a muffled voice said "enter." She gave me a strained smile and pulled open the doors. The first thing that came to my mind was _bright._ I squinted my eyes at the large chandelier blinding me, and looked around the room. It was big and sort of roundish. The walls were a plain white and the floor had a dark gray marble floor with black speckles. Right in the middle was a large table that looked to seat about nine people. There was four chairs on either side and one all the way at the end that was occupied by none other than Ootori Yoshio himself. And he looked mad.

His cold voice drowned out the dead silence. "Fujioka-san. Nice you could join us. Take a seat." I looked at the only unoccupied seat. It was to the left of him. I shuffled over and sat down. Next to me was Tachibana, next to him was Honda, and next to Honda was Aijima. I relaxed a little after seeing them there. Tachibana gave me a reassuring smile. Directly across from me was Chairman Suoh, next to him was Captian Shidoku, next to him was his son, Hideki, and next to him was a women with long black hair who was also wearing a kimono, except hers was silver.

"Miss Yasumicha," Ootori-san said. "I'm sure you're well aware that my guests are to arrive on time to meetings and it is your job to make that happen. Am I correct?"

She nodded her head and started biting her lip again.

"Then tell me why Fujioka-san is late." She looked at the floor and started shuffling her feet, but didn't say anything.

"Was it because you stopped to talk to one of the maids on the way? Or was it because you decided to go for a stroll through my wife's garden?"

She shook her head and was about to say something before he cut her off. "Of course this wouldn't be the first time it has happened. Am I correct?"

Again she nodded her head. She looked on the verge of tears. I just wanted to scream at him. How _dare _he talk to someone like that?

"Tell me, do you like this job?"

Her eyes widened. I guess she sensed what was coming next. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room did. But yet again she nodded her head.

"Well you must not like much, since you're neglecting your job. You shouldn't even leave this mansion unless given and order that required you to, or if you are going home for the night. You have been told this, haven't you?"

I'm pretty sure he was just asking questions for the heck of it. Trying to break her down and I couldn't help but notice it was working. She nodded her head again and avoided his eyes. I turned to look at Ootori-san and saw that he was sitting there, staring directly at her. He wasn't even blinking and I had I weird feeling to clap my hands in front of his face. Hi eyes showed no emotion and his features were straight and un-moving.

"Well you can now use your new knowledge somewhere else. I do'nt require your services any longer. Out." He said waving her away. This time I actually thought she was going to cry.

"P-please," she choked. "I need this job. I don't have enough money to pay my rent. You can't fire me." I was surprised by how softer her voice sounded. I strained to here her since she was whispering. I looked back at Ootori-san and saw his jaw clench.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Your personal problems are none of my concern. I wouldn't care if you were kicked out and had to live on the streets. One thing I do care about is if you step on my property again after today." At this point a couple of maids started to linger by the door trying to listen. Nevertheless Ootori-san continued. "Maybe if you actually worked you would get a good pay and wouldn't have to live In that filth you call a house. Now, leave."

"How could you say that?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt all eyes on me now. I knew I should be scared and a few people were giving me looks that said "don't speak," but now that I said it, I felt confident.

"I'm sorry but I thought I was talking to this woman over there. Not you." He said it with so much venom at couple people flinched. I looked at Hitomi and smiled but she looked at me with panicked eyes and shook her head.

"Well I'm free to my own opinion." I said staring him down. He looked at me and I knew this argument wasn't going to be easy.

"That doesn't mean you can speak while I am talking to an employee, Fujioka-san."

"I thought she is no longer your employee, Ootori-san?" I smirked when he pursed his lips.

"This is my house and my meeting so therefore you have mustn't talk unless spoken to. So you have no right to be even talking."

"Ah, but you forgot on tiny detail. You're speaking to me now." I heard an intake of breath and looked at Tamaki's dad. He was staring at me in a way a parent would if their child did something bad.

"Yes I am as of right now. Earlier I was not speaking to you, so you don't have the right to speak. Now, I suggest you stop talking now."

"I'm sorry, but I thought this was a meeting in which I was invited to. Do correct me if I'm wrong Ootori-san, but you did say the meeting started at noon, right? Well it's well past noon now, so the meeting has started. Therefore, I have the right to say my opinion." I said. Now I was mad.

"You are correct Fujiioka-san, but this is not what the meeting is about. Now Yasumicha-san, you can leave."

Hitomi looked about to say something but this time I cut her off. "You can't fire her."

He looked at me again and said, "Why is that? I hired her so I can fire her when she is not doing her job."

"But she was doing her job!" I yelled, getting out of my seat. "When I knocked on the door she opened it straight away! She wasn't in the gardens, or talking to maids! It just looks like you're looking for a reason to fire every single person you can."

"Fujioka-san, I will ask you once and only once. Sit down. This is my house, my employees, and my meeting. If you can not follow this rule than you may leave."

"There you go again, using your money to get things you want. And you know what? I will leave. And I'll take Yasumicha-san with me." I stalked to the door and grabbed a stunned Hitomi by the elbow and started to pull her out the door.

"W-what? You can't leave!" Ootori-san got out of his seat and walked towards us.

"Watch me."

"Do you know who I am?" He hissed.

I turned around and said, "What? A rich bastard who uses his money and social standing to get what they want? Yeah sounds like such a lovely person."

"Haruhi-san."

I stopped at the familiar voice.

"This meeting is very important. You can't leave." Tachibana said.

Still not turning around I said, "Well maybe we can reschedule. And when you do, make sure he's not invited." I jerked my thumb in the direction of Ootori-san and stomped down the hall with Hitomi following me.

The other maids have scattered after I appeared in the hallway. Hitomi gave me a glance and then smiled at me. After a little while she said, "Thanks for sticking up for me back there. Nobody's ever heard someone talk back to Ootori-sama like that."

I nodded and said, "You're welcome. He shouldn't be talking to you even though he's your boss. Sorry, _was _your boss. Besides it's about somebody put him in his place. I t was going to happen sooner or later. That person just happened to be me."

"Yeah but why did you do it?"

I shrugged. "It wasn't fair. You were doing your job so he shouldn't have fired you. Don't worry though. I'll help you find a better job."

"How are you going to do that?" She asked.

I smirked. "Trust me, I have my ways."

**A/N: Happy early Presidents Day and Valentines Day! I hope you all of you share that day with a special someone! :) If not then... your pets will always be there for you right? ;)**

**REVIEW! (6+)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3 I thought I wasn't going to have it posted today but I did it! :) I'm so proud of myself. I'm extra happy since I got lots of Valentine Day candy! **

**Special shouout to... sakura-blossom-26! For spending the day with her two cats. They are probably the best company you can have on this day. ^_^ I guess that's why I spent the day with my kitten after my boyfriend ditched me for a PS3. Oh well, I just threw away his gift, which ironically was a PS3 game, and some other things. :) Well enough with my problems because you people probably don't care about my life (just my stories) Enjoy! :)**

**~ Cat got your tongue? ~ (Lol I just noticed that! xD)**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC or Pledge.**

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

Here I am, sitting on the couch with a box of crackers and some western spray cheese. It's Saturday, a few hours after the meeting, that never even happened. I ended up taking Hitomi home and giving her some of my savings to pay for two months of rent. She refused it at first but after a little coaxing she finally accepted it. When she asked where I got the money from, I told her not to worry about it and that she didn't have to pay me back.

I brushed some crumbs off my sweatpants and bit into another cracker. I couldn't help but feel that I should have stayed after Tachibana told me to. At the time I just wanted to get far, far away from Ootori-san. I can't even imagine how people even work for him. I would have sprayed him in the face with Pledge the first day. On the other hand, I couldn't have just sat there and let him talk to her like that. Some people just piss me off.

I got up from the couch and threw the empty box of crackers away. I tossed the spray cheese on the counter and walk into our storage room. It was a small room with a peach colored carpet. There's a couple of boxes stacked in the corner next to a desk with an old computer on it. Some of the boxes were scattered across the room. Narrowing my eyes I slowly walked across the room to a huge closet with double doors. I smirk and walk over to it. I pulled open the doors and step in. Along the back wall, hanging, is about every gun imaginable from pistols, assault rifles, to machine guns. On the left wall is a collection of knives, that is still currently growing. On the left wall is a bunch of accessories like thigh holsters, sunglasses, boots, gloves, disguises, and wigs – just to name a few. And on the floor is a bunch of boxes filled with bullets.

I walk over to the wall with the guns and start to count them all. Of course this isn't everything. This stuff is just the stuff that I use the most and can get to faster if I needed to. The rest is all at the Ootori Police Force building. I stop once I get to a missing spot on the wall. A gun was missing. Trying not to panic, I continue counting the rest to make sure nothing else is missing. None of the the others were missing so I checked the ground to make sure it didn't fall or got knocked over the last time I've been in here.

And of course it wasn't there. Why does everything have to be so complicated? I come home from a meeting that didn't even happen after yelling at the man who owned the house, and could make my life hell, only to come home and find one of my favorite guns missing – an M16 rifle. Great. Who ever was in here though didn't bother to clean up. Gun bullets were rolling all along the floor. Freezing for a moment I search for a box and shuffle through it once I found it toppled over. Just as I feared; the bullets for the gun was missing. Once I find that person I'm going to so make them regret it. This persons obviously looking for a fight. And besides, how could they have even gotten in? _'The meeting...' _I thought.

"Shit," I whispered.

I quickly cleaned up the mess and closed the closet. I seriously need to buy a lock for it. I ran into my room and dropped to the floor and look under my bed. Guess what? My laptops missing. I tried to think back if I locked the door or not. I walked over to the wall and hit my head against it multiple times. I turn around and start pacing back and fourth while holding my head in my hands. How could I be so stupid? I forgot to lock the door! I'm such an idiot. And the person who came in her surely didn't care if I noticed or not. I let out a frustrated shriek and kick the wall. I stormed out of my room, ignoring the foot sized hole I left in my wall, and went to the front door. I put on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed my keys and wallet off the table. I opened the door to the cool autumn air and made sure that I locked the door this time.

Shoving the keys in my sweatpants pocket, I walk down the steps taking two at a time. Under the circumstances, I should be armed. But right now I wouldn't care if I was ambushed. I kicked a few stones and watched them roll onto the street or in the grass. I moved out of the way while a couple of joggers jogged past me. Then I let out another groan. I haven't trained in a long time. Guess that's another thing I have to do.

(Scene skip. Just ignore me ^_^)

I trudged back into my apartment around one in the morning rubbing blood off my chin and cradling a sprained wrist. I kicked the door closed with my foot and walked into the storage room. I fumbled in my pocket before taking out a padlock and locking the closet doors together. I stand up and try to open it with my good hand, and found them locked tight. Sure it's not much, but it's better than nothing.

I walked back into the kitchen and threw the house key, along with the new padlock key, on the counter. I drop my wallet on the couch and stumbled into the bathroom. I wrap my wrist tightly in gauze and examine my jaw. There are a few black and blue spots where I got punch and my nose was still bleeding. I turn on the water and grab a washcloth and start scrubbing my face.

While I was walking back home from the store after buying the padlock – I missed the bus so I had to walk – I took a few shortcuts through alleys. When I walked into the third one there was about six guys – I can't remember – who were drinking and smoking weed. I didn't even think, I just walked right past them. One of them asked me if I wanted to take a hit of his and – due to my bad mood – told him that he could go to Hell. Apparently they were "top dogs" around there and they didn't like how I talk to them. They started trash-talking me and cursing. I don't even remember what they said – I was too busy replaying what happened earlier in my head. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, clutching my jaw, as blood started to pour out of my mouth.

I guess I must have been saying equally as bad things and that's when one of them pulled me off the ground and sprained my wrist. After two more punches I finally came back to my senses and fought back. Honestly I don't remember what happened but I'm guessing I won. I called the regular police to come and get them and saying that they were smoking weed. Then next thing I new I was walking and my apartment complex came into view.

I watched the remaining of my blood drain down the sink before turning off the water. I threw the bloody washcloth in the hamper and turned on the shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped in. I immediately jumped off the squishy thing I just stepped on. I looked down and saw that it was the towel I threw in earlier when I was angry. I smiled a little before dropping it on the floor with a loud "plop!"

When I got out I pulled on a different pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweater. I made sure the door was locked before belly-flopping on my bed. I tried to find a comfortable position without my body aching, but the world just hates me right now. So I ended up sleeping straight on my back with my arms at my side. My last thought was that I felt like a robot.

(Time skip. Just ignore me ^_^)

I don't know how it happened, but I woke up on the floor. I stood up and stretched my aching muscles and struggled to force my body to move. I felt as stiff as a board and today I was suppose to clean since I haven't in a week and a half. I brushed my teeth and went back into my room to get dressed. I blindly pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. After putting on my slippers I started to make my my bed. When I noticed the hole in the wall I quickly walked over to my hamper, picked it up, and placed it in front of the hole. I sighed in relief when it barely covered it. A little higher my dad would surely kill me once he saw.

I started to pick up the clothes on the floor that I was to lazy to place in the hamper when I found my phone on the ground, flashing. I dropped the clothes back on the floor and picked up the phone. It said "64 missed calls," and "43 messages." A pang of guilt washed over me when I saw who was calling me so much. Most of them were from Tamaki and the twins, a couple from Kyoya, two from Mori, and a decent amount from Honey. Also, one was from Tachibana, and four from my dad. I decided to call my dad first. I clicked "talk" and held it to my ear.

"Haruhi! I called you at least a million times last night! Why didn't you answer?" My dad whined.

"Dad, you only called like four times," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but to me it's like a million!"

"So why did you call?" I asked getting to the point.

"I was just calling to see how you are and to tell you I won't be home until tonight around seven. Now why didn't you pick up when I called you?" His voice suddenly became very serious. I swear he's bipolar.

"I'll tell you when you get home."

"Haruhi..." He warned.

"Love you! Bye!" I hung up the phone quickly before he could lecture me. I decided not to call back Tachibana so I went on to the Host Club. I decided to call the most sanest out of the group. I would have chose Mori-senpai but he barely talks as it is so... I chose Kyoya-senpai. When I was about to hit call, my doorbell rang. Keeping the phone to my ear, I opened the door.

Standing there in their rich glory, is the Host Club. I closed my phone and was about to say something but was cut off when I couldn't breath. I was attacked by two blonds at once and started to fall back, but before I did I was lifted into the air and set back down. I turned around and saw Mori-senpai.

"T-thanks Mori-senpai," I wheezed.

He just grunted and ruffled my hair. I smiled and turned towards Tamaki who was now in the corner and Honey who was pouting. I shook my head and asked if they wanted some tea. The twins gave huge grins and skipped into my house, taking me with them. As I was making the tea the Hosts started up a conversation. Half listening, half focusing on making the tea. I only heard bits and pieces so when I heard my name as I was finishing up, I walked back into the dining room and set the tea down. They all took a cup and put their sugar in it before taking a drink. All was quiet except for the slurping of someone taking a drink or the "clank" of someone mixing their tea with a spoon.

I decided to spark up a conversation before things got awkward. "So why are you guys here?"

"Well you never picked up your phone last night. What were we supposed to do?" Hikaru said.

Before I could say something Kaoru decided to interject. "We called you at least a million times last night," he stated calmly, but I still heard an edge in his voice. _'Deja vu,' _I thought. "Even past midnight you didn't pick up. We even tried your home phone." He continued.

Again when I tried to say something I was cut off. Rude much? "So, the question isn't why _we're_ here, it's why _you _weren't here last night." Kyoya said, taking another sip of his tea.

I gave him a glare before saying, "I was out shopping and when I got home around seven I was very tired so I went to bed early."

He seemed to be studying me intently before setting his tea down. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't make out. Disbelief? Whatever it was I knew he knew more than he was letting on.

He was about to say something before Honey cut him off. He gave me a questioning look and asked, "What did you do that made you so tired Haru-chan?" Damn his cuteness. The look he was giving me was so hard to lie too. Surprisingly Tamaki hasn't said anything on the matter.

When nobody spoke I knew I was suppose to answer. I hesitated before saying, "I was doing a lot of homework and it tired me out." God I'm such a bad liar. I'm surprised I even made it this far.

"Didn't you finish your homework on Friday after club activities? I remember you being so relieved that you were able to finish it." Kyoya said. I brought the tea up to my face to hide my blush. It's official, I'm the worst liar.

"Also," he continued. "That you said you had to leave early so yo could go shopping." His smirk was so big I thought his mouth was going to rip in two. I looked at the other Hosts and saw realization dawn in their eyes. I stood up from my chair, grabbed my teacup and stormed into the kitchen. I could hear footsteps behind me as I dropped the cup in the sink. I shattered and pieces of glass shot up and nearly got me in the face. I didn't turn around when I heard the footsteps stop I just opened the fridge and pretended to search for some food.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki said. _Now _he decides to talk. "What's the little key for?" I froze. I could hear the scratches of the key sliding across the counter as he picked it up.

I slammed the fridge door closed and walked over to him. "That," I hissed. "Is none of your business." I swiped the key out of his hands and put it in my pocket. I brushed past them and walked into my room to continue what I was doing before I was interrupted. They seemed to follow me because I heard more footsteps.

"What's this door for?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

I dropped the clothes and quickly walked down the hallway towards them before they could open it. Once I got there though, they were already in. I found the twins looking at the old computer and poking it before quickly retracting their hands as if it would bite. Mori and Honey were looking at the scattered boxes with confused expressions while Tamaki was in the corner still upset that I yelled at him. But what made my breath hitch was when I saw Kyoya staring at the closet doors. No, not the closet doors. The padlock that was keeping them shut from robbers and unnecessary sightings – like him. He's about to touch it but before he could I swoop in and slap his hand away. He holds his hand and glares at me.

Before he could say something I cut him off, "You shouldn't be going through anybodies stuff, Kyoya-senpai."

He gives me a hard look before saying, "Not going through, Haruhi. Just merely _observing." _I'm seriously not having this argument again. First his father, now Kyoya. They shouldn't even be in this room! I understand that there not use to not being able to do stuff, but I thought they would have the decency to not go through my house.

"What is in that closet, Haruhi?" Tamaki says it so softly I almost don't hear it. I stop short, unable to answer him.

I have to think about my answer before I give it to them because it could make a big difference in the future. If I told them what's in there, there would be the possibility that they would be scared. Think it was a joke. Belonged to my dad. A collection of some sort. But who has a collection like that? There's also the possibility of me having to leave the country. Maybe go to America. Or China. But the only place I want to be in is Japan. That's why I never take missions out of the country. If I lie and tell them it's something else – I can't even think of something – and later on they find out, they'd be mad at my betrayal. I should trust them right? By now we should be making jokes about it. How I'm called the Lightning Assassin, when I fear the very thing I'm named after. But it's not funny. Why would it? Would they see me as a murderer? (Which I am, but that's beside the point) I don't want them to get hurt though. Even Honey and Mori – who are more than capable of taking care of themselves. Either way I think about it, it's a lose-lose situation.

I notice them all staring at me and a shrink in on their gazes. Tempted to stall, I say, "Why do you ask?"

Hikaru gapes at me. Then he makes weird hand movements towards the closet while opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Because there's a lock?" I laugh. "So you guys don't have rooms locked up in your house?" I can tell I stumped them by the look on their faces.

"That's because we have valuable stuff in their. This is a closet. Usually closets aren't locked." Kyoya says. Obviously this guy hasn't watched movies.

"Who says the stuff in there isn't valuable?" I ask.

"Like what?" Tamaki asks.

I shrug. "You know, old jewelery from my mom and grandparents. Stuff that is important to us. Stuff we don't want stolen."

Everyone seems to like that answers except for Kyoya. They all nod offer me a smile and head into the living room. I watch a the twins try to use the empty spray cheese can, and Tamaki poking the buttons on the microwave. I look at Kyoya who is now staring at the doors. He then walks over to the wall and leans against it. I turn to him with my arms crossed giving him a glare.

"What's really in there, Haruhi?" he asked.

I give him a look and say, "If you've been listening you would have heard."

"Oh I heard, but I didn't believe it. I'm not stupid, you know." He says softly. Then he's gazing out the window. I try to see his expression, but its as blank as Mori's. A very close second. I sigh but don't answer him.

We stand there in silence before he decides to brake it. "Where were you last night?" As I try to answer him, he holds up a hand and says, "And don't say you did your homework then went shopping because we both know that's a lie."

God I hate it when he's right. Besides, he obviously knows something.

"Where do you think I was Kyoya?" The question pulls him short and I can see the slight hesitation in his eyes before they flick away.

Then he responds, "If I knew you well as I think I do, you were shopping but not for groceries. I would say perhaps you were shopping for a padlock? But why would you need one when you have one right here?" I almost mocks. I can tell he knows that's the padlock I bought.

"So what if I bought it last night?" I scoff.

"Maybe you went to but it after you figured out what you had in that closet was missing. While I have no idea what is actually in it, I do know it shouldn't have been stolen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I huff and turn my back on him.

"I think you do know, Haruhi. I know a break-in when I see one. There are boxes scattered all around the room. You'd have to be blind not to suspect something." He says. He's starting to get that tone in his voice that reminds me so much of his dad, and it takes all my strength not to lash out at him.

"And what about those bruises on your face?" My hands immediately go to my face. How could I forget? "That obviously wasn't a hard time getting the laundry to fit in the washer. Someone had to have hit you. And your wrist? You didn't even attempt to hide that."

I'm so dumb. My throat is dry and I can hear the others calling our names. I can't breath right now. I feel like my lungs are going to collapse any moment and Kyoya's knowing eyes staring holes in my back isn't helping. Sometimes how he knows things is just creepy. I slowly turn to face him but a knock on the front door saves my life. I bolt for the door and catch my breath before opening it. The person at the door is so unexpected and has such bad-timing I slam the door in their face. I can't take anymore surprises tonight.

Especially from a hot-headed person like Daiki.

**A/N: Before I forget I want to thank all of you guys! Your reviews are amazing! Honestly I think this chapter was just thrown at you. Not my best work really. Tell me what you think! Happy Presidents Day! And may George Washington and Abraham Lincoln fill your dreams tonight. **

**REVIEW! (6+) ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day! :) I'm now going to be writing in Third Person POV since things are going to get more intense. Just to let you know, Daiki is there for a reason and still thinks Haruhi is a guy. **

**71 REVIEWS! ^_^ Thanks soooo much! I never thought this story would get that popular. You guys are amazing! REVIEW! (6+)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC. **

**Chapter 7**

Haruhi took calming breaths. She really didn't think her apartment could hold extra people. Another knock, this time louder. Haruhi sighed and slowly opened the door again. Daiki stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

"I was right about one thing," he growled. "You have no manners. I mean who does that! Slamming a door in someones face like you were disgusted with them. Really! How rude can you get."

Haruhi scowled at him. She was rude? If anything he's the one being rude. Her eyes drooped into slits as he went on with his rambling.

"What are you-" she started but was cut off when Daiki yelled, "You gonna let me in or not! It's freezing out here!"

Haruhi opened up the door wider and reluctantly opened the door wider. He didn't even say thanks, he just strode right past her and plopped himself down on her couch. Her eye twitched and she swung the door shut. She turned around to see Daiki sitting back with his feet propped up on the table.

"Hey Haruhi!" the twins called out.

Rubbing her forehead she said, "What?"

"Who was a t the door?"

Before she could answer though the twins strode in and their eyes landed on Daiki. They glared at him and slowly made their way over to him. By now the rest of the host club slithered in, also wanting to know who was at the door. Daiki raised his head from the box he was going through and looked at the advancing twins.

He turned to Haruhi and said, "Who are these poofs?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped and looked at each other. Poofs? Haruhi knew that the host club would be even more suspicious, and Kyoya would now have something else to add to his ever-growing knowledge about her. One question was still stuck in her mind: How did he find her house? That is creepy. Maybe even more creepy than Kyoya knowing everything about her. Haruhi looked across the room and saw most of the hosts glaring at him. Hikaru and Kaoru looked ready to pounce, Honey was clutching Usa-chan to his chest and giving him a curious look, Mori seemed to be observing him – mostly at how he just placed his feet on the coffee table – Tamaki looked like he was about to go through one of his speeches but changed his mind as he thought of earlier. And Kyoya was – Kyoya wasn't in the room. Haruhi furrowed her brows but was abruptly brought back to the present.

She snapped her head up to see the twins wrestling Daiki to the ground while Tamaki was being restrained by Honey. Mori was trying to separate the twins and Daiki, but with the three of them, you couldn't tell which limb was which. She stood in shock, trying to figure out how this could have happened in a matter of seconds. She was about to intervene but stopped when she saw Mori pull the twins out. By this time Kyoya returned, and Haruhi noted him making notes in his notebook.

"Just, ju-just let me ge-get him!" Hikaru panted.

"What the hell was that for!" Daiki screeched.

"How dare yo-you say something like that to-"

"Well she wasn't paying attention! God, I'm a guest here and should be treated as so!" Daiki yelled.

That seemed to set all three of them off again as they tried to pull out of their captive's grips. Tamaki ended up breaking free. He ran so fast you could barely see him. Just then there was an audible crack, as Tamaki's fist made contact with Daiki's jaw. Even though Daiki was younger than everybody here, he had pretty good strength. He grabbed Tamaki by the collar of his shirt and smashed him against the wall. Pictures that were hanging above or near them fell of their posts and smashed on the floor. Some shards of glass rained down on the two of them and – thankfully – only got minor cuts on their faces and hands. Mori was debating whether to help or not. Since he was still trying to restrain the twins, he couldn't let go without them running over there and doing worse. But Honey didn't even hesitate, he ran and kicked Daiki in the side. Daiki hit the wall on the other side and slowly slid down it while holding his head.

"Son of a bitch," Daiki moaned. "That little guy can sure pack a punch."

Honey turned to him and got a look in his eyes that was pure deadly. Haruhi understood the sudden anger – Honey never liked being called a "little kid" - and Haruhi took this as her time to stop the madness.

"STOP!" She screamed.

Everybody looked at her as if finally realizing she was in the room. They all got suddenly guilty looks on their faces except for Daiki who looked more proud than sorry. Haruhi looked at the mess that was once her living room. Glass all over the floor, some photos were ripped in half due to all the feet stepping on them, and little droplets of blood were noticeable on the floor.

"Haruhi, we-" Tamaki started, but was never able to finish as the brunette was staring daggers at him.

"How. Did. This. Happen?" She hissed.

She turned to face the twins who were now released from Mori's vice-grip. They gulped and looked at the floor. Honey slowly inched his way towards Mori, and Kyoya seemed unaffected by what has just happened. If anything, he looked almost bored.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Daiki hollered.

He was about to say something else but Haruhi beat him to it. "Shut up," she snapped. "I want you out of this house. You came uninvited and just strode in like you owned this place for years. If you came to say some more crap about how I better stay away from your little sister, well I think you've made that pretty clear the last time we met." Haruhi started striding over to Daiki and grabbed his arm and yanked him off the ground.

"Last time you met? What does that mean?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi glared at the twins and Tamaki. "You guys aren't that innocent in this either. Sit, on the couch, now."

They followed her orders and scrambled over one another to get to the couch. Honey and Mori went over to the table and sat next to Kyoya who was now focused on something his laptop said.

"And try not to break anything else," she growled.

Then she continued to push Daiki out of her apartment. He was struggling, but it had no effect. She pushed him out the door and gave him a hard stare.

"I find it extremely rude to just come into someones house like this. You have a problem with me? Fine, but don't ever bring my friends in this."

And she slammed the door in his face. _'What a pest,' _she thought. She stomped over to the tabled and sat down. Then she looked at Tamaki and the twins expectantly.

Tamaki rubs his neck and hung his head. "He said something really bad to you." he mumbled.

"And you decided to tackle him? While in the process destroying my property?"

They all nodded and Haruhi sighed. She rubbed her temples and stood up.

Gesturing to Tamaki she said, "Come on, I'll clean those cuts."

Honestly she couldn't be mad at them forever. It's obvious they weren't thinking and were only trying to protect her. She thought about the ripped photos and felt a deep pain in her chest. She stopped momentarily and clutched it. Some of those pictures were the very few pictures they had of her mother.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and nodded. She pushed past him and went into the bathroom. Tamaki sat down on the edge of the tub while Haruhi got out the first-aid kit. She gently wiped some peroxide on his cuts with some cotton balls, and gave the really bad ones a band-aid. Once she was done, he looked in the mirror and beamed with happiness.

"Oh Haruhi! You are such a caring daughter!"

He engulfed her into a hug tried to spin her around in the small bathroom.

"Se-sempai," Haruhi gasped. "Ca-can't bre-breath."

He dropped her and gave her a shy smile and she couldn't help but smile also. She put everything back and headed back into the kitchen with Tamaki in tow. Kyoya looked up from his computer and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Haruhi, I believe we have some unfinished business that we need to talk about." He said.

Haruhi froze. "Now?" she asked.

"Now," he said. She sighed and plopped herself next to Kyoya.

"But," he added. "We need to discuss this alone."

It took a a lot of coaxing, but the twins and Tamaki finally left. Mori left with no problem – always being the one to obey orders – and Honey put up a little fight before pouting and being carried out the door by Mori.

"I came across a very interesting development," Kyoya started. "One of my maids, Miss Yasumicha, was fired the other day."

Haruhi gulped. He was on to her. She _knew _he was on to her. But she decided to play it cool. "And this is important because? I'm sure maids get fired everyday."

"Yes, but usually they have to fill out some paper work first. The funny thing is, there was no paper work."

"Maybe she just left."

"But it was my father who personally fired her at one of the meetings he had."

"I'm pretty sure he had no reason to fire her."

"Why do you say that?" he asked. His smirk was ever so slowly growing bigger.

She hesitated a little before saying, "Well working for such a powerful family, you wouldn't want to mess anything up. Also, you would be extremely on task when serving your employer."

"Yes, that is true. But this particular maid was to escort an important person to the meeting on time. She didn't, so she was fired. But while she was being informed of what she did wrong, that particular guest stood up for her. How convenient."

Haruhi was slowly getting smaller and smaller with each word. Is he taunting her? If he knows something then why doesn't he just spit it out!

"Well maybe that person was just trying to explain how she was doing her job."

"I don't think there was any explaining involved, more like yelling. Yelling that could be heard from, the room above maybe?"

She was stumped. "Well maybe she wanted to get her point across and he wasn't listening so she had to shout."

"You just called that person a she. How do you that person was a she?"

"How do you know that you didn't say 'she'?"

"I was very careful when I said my words. I didn't say 'she' and we both know it."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Haruhi, you and I both know that the person we are talking about is in this room." he stated. "And no, it's not me."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! :) There are a lot of hints in this chapter that are very important. More action coming your way!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**~ _Expect the Unexpected_ ~**

**Chapter 8**

To say Haruhi was shocked was an understatement. Her grip on the chair was slipping away as her palms continued to sweat. Her mind was whirling with a world pool of thoughts that just kept bumping into each other then zooming off to find another. She was breathing heavily and could hear her heart thumping in her chest and she kept waiting for it to jump out. But what was happening with her body and in her mind were completely different than what was painted cleverly on her face. Her face did not present fear, shock, or even anxiety. What masked her face and shone as bright as the morning sun was _humor. _So it looked like the idea of him knowing amused her – as if she was waiting for him to spill the beans the whole time. She was a master at this. Since showing any type of emotion to your enemy or a threat was a no-no when you're an assassin. But she wasn't done badgering him yet. Oh no, she's going to find out everything that Kyoya Ootori knows right here, right now.

He was confident that he trapped her in a corner. It was quite interesting when his father informed him that he could not go anywhere near the meeting room yesterday between twelve and two - as he has never requested that in the past. Also that an important mystery guest, that he knew nothing about, was going to be there. Not even an age or gender. He did his research but those two things were key elements in searching for a person – he would know. So when he tried to causally stand in the hallway by the main entrance to at least catch a glimpse of this mystery idol that had all of his staff on the edge, a jittery maid with short blond hair - that he never bothered to learn the name of – shrieked at the sight of him and pushed him down the hallway and up the stairs. After bowing a million times for her rudeness, she informed him that he was not allowed to be on the main floor at all. Then she seemed to hear something he hadn't and bolted down the steps at amazing speed for someone in heels.

Still not giving up, he went to his room and grabbed his laptop. Then he walked into his favorite library out of the other four they have, sat on a leather couch, and turned it on. Not about a minute later he heard shouting. He strained his ears to listen and heard his dad apparently, by the sound of it, firing someone. He could only hear muffled voices and guessed a knew person has joined the debate. Soon he heard a yell and the scraping of chairs as someone got to their feet. He knew that voice. There was something very familiar in it. He racked his brains for the answer. But was shocked by the results.

"It couldn't be," he whispered.

He snapped his computer shut and walked quickly down the hallway towards the staircase that led to the front door. He lurked in the shadows and gasped at the sight of a small brunette, practically on fire with how mad she was, and the blond maid from earlier. He filled his brains with doubts and how that couldn't be who he believed it was. But when he heard the name "Haruhi-san" coming from the blond's mouth, he whipped his head around and saw her face. The smile that graced her lips when she spoke about getting the maid a new job, and how she thought it was only a minor deed that she stood up to Yoshio Ootori himself, was remarkable. Then they opened the door and were gone. He was about to slink away when he heard more footsteps approaching. He smashed his back flat against the wall and tried to hide behind a plant while listening.

"Honestly, the lack of respect that girl has is unbearable." his dad was saying.

"Well you have to give her credit," Tamaki's dad was saying. "Saying all that stuff? It must have took real guts."

Yoshio Ootori just glared in response and said briskly, "Tachibana, Honda, Aijima, try to contact Fujioka to schedule a new date. Captian Shidoku, you and your son may leave now."

The five men nodded in response and headed off. The lady with the black hair had left a while ago murmuring something about a garden.

"Now if you excuse me Suoh-san, I have to go and call an old friend and tell him about this recent development and if he finished a certain... task I had him complete," Kyoya's dad said.

"May I ask who you are calling?"

"Hinatsaki-san. I'll be sure to update you on when the next meeting is going to be held. Goodbye." So Suoh and Ootori turned away from each other, a very formal way to part for friends.

After that Kyoya went back to his laptop to look up some information on the Hinatsaki Coporation, since the name sounded familiar. He soon found out that his name was Ryuu Hinatsaki and his company made a wide variety of shoes from sneakers to high-heels. They also produced the school with their loafers and the sports teams with cleats and running shoes. He also had a son. His name is Soichi Hinatsaki who was a first year in class A at Ouran Academy. Kyoya was confused as to why there was no information on a mother. After more research he found out that the mother – Rin Hinatsaki – was murdered 2 years previous. As to who the murderer was, nobody knew.

As Kyoya continued to look at Haruhi's face, he realized she was not shocked. It looked like she was actually... humored by the fact he figured her out. But that seemed surreal. While he hasn't found out exactly why she was there he knew it had to be about the person who broke into her house. And she had connections to his personal bodyguards and the captain of his families private police force? _'Interesting,' _he thought.

"So," Haruhi started while sitting back and crossing her arms over her face. "What exactly do you know?"

"What do you think I know?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi glanced at the clock on wall. Her dad should be home soon. This time, though, she prayed he would be late so she could talk to Kyoya some more.

"I don't know. It depends," she stated.

"On what?" he pushed up his glasses.

"On what you heard in the meeting, which really wasn't anything important, or what you... dug up on that computer of yours."

"How about this," he asked. "I ask a question, you answer. You ask a question I answer. We both have to answer truthfully."

She put a finger on her chin and thought for a minute before finally saying, "Deal, but on one condition."

"Of course," he smirked – he was expecting this.

"If the person doesn't like the question, they don't have to answer."

"That kind of defeats the whole purpose of the game. I could refuse to answer all of your questions, and vise versa."

She sighed. This was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. If she worded this right, it would seem harmless. Besides Kyoya would understand that keeping some information a secret is important. He wouldn't tell the other hosts, would he?

Finally deciding, she said, "Deal, me first. How did you know I actually bought the pad-lock instead of groceries?"

"You went shopping earlier in the week, it looked fairly new, and the price sticker was still stuck to the side."

She looked mad at herself for a moment before motioning him to go and ask her a question.

"What connections do you have with my father?" He decided to just get right to the point, Haruhi-style.

He saw a flash of annoyance flash in her eyes before in was swept away with a look of hesitance.

"I guess," she started. "you could call him a... business partner?" It was like she was uncertain as to what her relationship was with his father. No surprise there.

"What do you mean, 'business partner'?" Kyoya asked.

"Nope, it's my turn," Haruhi smiled and asked, "What did you hear at the meeting?" Not that she actually cared; nothing important was said anyways.

"Nothing but a bunch of muffled voices and chairs scraping," he mused. "So answer my other question."

"He gives me information on things I need when I don't have time or don't have enough detail. In return I have to, eh, teach a few people of his preference."

Teach? Kyoya was confused. Teach as in tutor? Like in math or history? Kyoya thought this would get him the answers he wanted, not give him even more questions! She seemed to be beating him at his own game. She was giving him the truth, just saying it in a way that made him not fully know what was actually happening.

"What is your assumption of what's in my closet?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya didn't know exactly what was in there but there was enough information that he could make an educated guess. At the meeting was his father, his personal body guards, the captain of his families private police force and his son, and the chairman of Ouran. His dad owned the police force, which was commanded by Captain Shidoku and second in command was his son, Hideki, Tachibana, and Honda, and Aijima were his personal guards – who trained with his families police force. Everyone revolved around that. The police force. _'And what makes a police force complete and useful?' _Kyoya asked himself. People, transportation, technology, protection, and weapons.

"Weapons," Kyoya concluded.

Haruhi's throat clenched and she closed her eyes. The room was spinning and flashes of her past was flashing in her mind. She couldn't concentrate. How did he know? She pondered on this before a flash of blood swerved into her thoughts and was gone quickly before another one replaced it. A pair of eyes popped into her vision and she snapped her eyes open. Those eyes had been a light brown. Cold and dull and seemed to suck the life out of anything that stared into their chocolatey depths. She knew those eyes. They were her fathers, but he was still alive. She concluded that she never wanted to see that again, no matter what.

"H-how did you come up with that conclusion?" Haruhi wheezed, her throat still being quite tight.

"I believe it's my turn to ask the question," Kyoya said while smirking. He continued when she nodded weakly, "Why don't you call Tachibana?"

Sometimes even the strongest people physically can be thrown for a loop. But yet strength of the body has nothing to do with this situation. If you wanted to have an all-out brawl with an Ootori, you better be prepared. Think fast, don't let your emotions show, and speak clearly and loud enough to let them know your not afraid. One slip and they can pin you to your spot and tell you every flaw you just made. But when outsmarted they fail at their own game and lose there train of thought. They know ahead of time what you are going to say, ten statements ahead before you even know yourself. They also make sure to expect the unexpected. But how can you expect something that's unexpected in the first place?

"Why would you think I'd call Tachibana?" Haruhi asked.

Haruhi had a smirk plastered on her face. After he answered this question, she would know what he knew, and they could stop this mind twisting game. But before Haruhi could get the pleasure of winning, her cell buzzed. She glanced down at it to see the caller ID. Swiping it off the table before Kyoya could read it, she opened and closed it, putting it back on the table.

"Why don't you answer that?" Kyoya asked, his voice containing a false sense of curiousity.

"It's not important," Haruhi grumbled. The phone lit up, and buzzed again.

Kyoya raised and eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like it's nothing. If it's not important then answer it. While your at it, you should put it on speaker."

Haruhi sighed and flipped her phone open and put it on speaker.

"You know," she said glaring at the phone as if it was the person itself. "You have really bad timing."

"Haruhi," the man on the phone said roughly. "This is no time for jokes."

"Why?" she scoffed. "They miss me already?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure Honda misses you right now."

Haruhi sat up and looked at the phone. "Why?" confusion laced her voice as she listened for a voice.

"Well we only found out about an hour ago but," The man paused.

Kyoya was very interested in why they called Haruhi first instead of him, but Haruhi was annoyed now.

"Just tell me, Tachibana!" Haruhi yelled.

A sigh and the ruffling of papers could be heard before a man with a deep voice started yelling.

Tachiban cleared his throat before saying, "Honda is gone."

**Reviews make me very happy, especially the ones I got last time! Thanks, you guys! Almost at 100 reviews! YAAAAY! :) You guys are seriously the best. My Spring Break stares on Thursday so I should have a lot of time to write more! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: HAPPY LATE EASTER! :) I hope you all have fun getting sick to your stomach as you feast on chocolate! Kyoya is a little OOC in the beginning but near the end he gets back to normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

_**~Most lies succeed because no one goes through the work to figure out how to catch them.~ **_**Paul Ekman**

**Chapter 9**

The doors to the main station burst open and in came a very pissed off girl. She looked around, spotted the people she was looking for, and marched past all of the ruckus that was erupting in the building. The employees hurriedly moved out of her way, and gave nervous glances to the man following closely behind her. People in uniforms were all scattered about the long hallway, popping in and out of rooms with new documents.

The girl marched over to the four men and shouted, "How did this happen!"

The three of the four men winced under her glare, but the other one was focusing on the man behind her. Haruhi crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Well?" she asked.

"We don't exactly know how it happened," Hideki said.

"So your just saying he just vanished into thin air?" Haruhi scoffed.

"Well," Tachibana said tersely. "If you didn't walk out on the meeting yesterday, we wouldn't have this problem."

"Well, I'm here now," she said.

Tachibana sighed and turned his gaze to Captain Shidoku, whose gaze was on something else. Tachibana looked to where he was staring and gasped. Hearing this, Aijima and Hideki looked also. Standing right there was Kyoya Ootori.

"So this is what you do in your free time?" Kyoya said.

"Shouldn't we be talking privately?" Aijima asked while looking around at the swarms of people.

They all nodded and Captain Shidoku took them towards an elevator. Once they got in, he hit the button for the basement and glanced at Haruhi. She gave an approving nod, and he closed the doors.

It was quite awkward in the elevator with Kyoya in it. Especially how he kept writing in his notebook, pausing to look at them, then writing something else. Tachibana and Aijima were silently communicating through hand signals that no one seemed to notice but Haruhi. She cleared her throat, looked at both Aijima and Tachinbana, and shook her head while glaring at them. Just then the doors opened and Haruhi stomped out first followed by the rest, with Kyoya last.

While in the elevator, Kyoya was recording everything that has happened so far. Starting with his conversation with Haruhi, to the awkward silence in the elevator. He noticed that they were going in the basement and wondered why they would need to go down there to talk, since all that is down there is just weapons, and the police force's sleeping quarters. But as they made a sharp right into a narrow hallway he's never noticed before, he felt even more intrigued. Maybe the reason he's never noticed it before was the fact that there was no light, or because it's so narrow that he's having trouble moving through it. The only people he could think of that would fit would be Haruhi or Honey-senpai.

"Wait," Haruhi said.

Everybody stopped at once and Kyoya stood on his tiptoes to see what was happening. Haruhi knelt down and felt around for a minute before she lifted an iron door. She grunted and propped it against the wall. Rolling her shoulders she turned towards the hole and jumped straight down. Kyoya stepped forward to grab her hand but bumped into Aijima. Aijima looked at Kyoya with a skeptical look, before jumping down himself. Kyoya coughed and pushed up his glasses. Captain Shidoku and his son, Hideki, jumped next leaving only Kyoya and Tachibana. Tachibana stepped to the side and bowed while motioning Kyoya to go.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow before pointing at the hole and saying, "You expect me to jump into that?"

Tachibana rolled his eyes – which went unnoticed by the youngest Ootori heir since it was pitch black – and said, "Don't worry, it's clean."

Kyoya, a little shocked that Tachibana spoke to him like that, hesitantly stepped forward. He looked down the hole and could see a little speck of light, along with the sound of footsteps. Just then a voice called out-

"What's taking you guys so long?"

It was Haruhi, but before any of them could respond she popped out of the hole. She gave Kyoya a mischievous smirk that almost beat the twins and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you're scared."

Kyoya stood straight with his shoulders back and pushed his glasses up. "I am not scared. Ootori's are never scared."

"Well then hurry up and jump if you're not scared." she said turning around to go back down.

But then she quickly whipped around and grabbed Kyoya by the wrist and pulled both of them down. His eyes widened and he lost his grip on his notebook. His heart was beating fast, stomach lurching, and he could feel a soft but firm grip on his wrist. But just as it started, it ended just as quickly. They both fell on the floor next to each other, one gasping for air out of shock, while the other was laughing. Kyoya sent a glare towards Haruhi, but it softened as he looked at her laughing. All of the anger was put aside as he realized that the experience was fun for her and it made her happy. Even though he didn't quite like it, he buried his anger deep into the depth of his heart and felt a little source of pride that he was part of what made her so happy.

Haruhi stopped laughing and rolled onto her back. That had been a very fun experience for her. But the expression on Kyoya's face was too funny and she couldn't help herself. She looked up the hole and saw Tachibana jump off the ledge and into the hole. Her senses sharpened and she quickly rolled out of the way. Tachibana's feet landed right where her head would have been, and, upon noticing that, Kyoya glared at Tachibana.

"You could have killed her!" Kyoya barked.

A few seconds passed as his statement sunk in. Everybody stared at him for what seemed like ages but was only a few seconds. Then, erupting out of nowhere, was a bark of laughter. Kyoya whipped his head around to look at the youngest person ever to be second-in-command in his families police force. Soon after Captain Shidoku followed his sons league along with everyone else – the only exception was Aijima, who gave a genuine smile.

"K-kill he-her?" Hideki rasped. "That's really fu-funny!"

Kyoya was _very _embarrassed. He has never been laughed at, ever. And to see his employees so out of character was quite frightening. He thought they were very serious men, but apparently that's only a facade when they're around an Ootori or doing serious business. But he was here, so why are they acting like this? His head turned towards the chuckling girl who had a very fond expression on her face as she stared at him. He realized that they were only acting like this because she was here. _'She really is magnificent,' _Kyoya thought.

It was Haruhi – surprisingly – who stopped first and told them all to quit. When Kyoya asked, quite seriously, why they thought it was funny, all he got was a "You'll see," from Haruhi.

Again, Haruhi took the lead and led them across the large white room. There was nothing in it, it was just large, white, and bright. But Kyoya couldn't find a source of where the lights were coming from.

Haruhi placed her hand on a blank space on the wall and waited. Suddenly, a red beam appeared at the top of her fingertips and traveled up and down her hand before it beeped, turned green, and vanished. Kyoya was about to ask what that did but was stopped as a section of the wall slid up and revealed another white room, but looked like it actually had stuff in it. They all walked in and Kyoya admired the fine white, porcelain walls and floor. In the middle of the room was a large white desk that looked connected to the floor with chairs all around it. On the desk was multiple computers, printers, a phone, a stack of dictionary's in different languages, and a couple of manilla folders. Scattered across it was also a wide variety of pens, markers, and pencils. As he looked closer he could see the bright colors of what looked like candy wrappers.

On the floor next to the desk was a trashcan that was overflowing with cheap, Styrofoam cups that used to hold the always way too hot coffee for the persons satisfaction. It was a large room – probably larger than all of his libraries combined – so he had to turn slightly to look at what was displayed on the wall in front of him. A little indentation had been made in the wall to make a sort of room, and when he stared at it's contents he almost gasped. Inside was a large variety of grenades. His police force – no matter how much superior they were – never used grenades. That was left for the public law enforcers to use as his police force were not given the authority to use them even though it was _his _families police force actually making a dent in the numbers of delinquents out there. But even given the "okay" to use the explosive weapon, they wouldn't use it.

So why do they have all these ticking time bombs in stock?

But in the corner out of his eyes he caught sight of another indentation in the wall, though this time it was much, much larger than the last. This one was at least semi-normal, except for the fact that it had some guns that his police force could never get their hands on – even the public police would be lucky to a least touch one of these. Some from Japan, from America, Germany, Thailand, France, the list goes on and on. His notebook bitterly forgotten on the floor, he found himself wandering over to the large collection of guns. _'They look new,' _Kyoya thought as he moved his hand to touch the grip of a pistol that was closest to him. All of the weapons seemed to stick out from the bleach whiteness that made up the room.

He inclined his head toward the group and noticed them watching him with blank expressions, except for Haruhi who had a smirk on her face. He straightened his shoulders out of habit, and briskly walked towards his notebook and snatched it up with more force than needed.

"I would like to know what this is all about." Kyoya's voice was projected in the large room which made it louder than intended, and echoed slightly.

Haruhi groaned and Captain Shidoku glared at her. "I thought," he grumbled. "That you agreed to have him filled in. Otherwise we would be in my office right now."

She sighed and blew on a piece of hair that fell in her ray of vision. She walked over to the large white desk and hopped onto the edge, in the process sending a few candy wrappers slowly, but eventually, sinking to the floor. She decided to get straight to the point. No beating around the bush this time.

"Maybe you should sit down first," she said. '_Yeah, that strategy worked,'_ Haruhi thought bitterly.

He slowly walked over and sat down in one of the cushioned computer chairs. It rolled a little until he put his foot down to stop it. She looked at Tachibana for help but he just shook his head. Picking up a orange wrapper next to her, she gave Kyoya a piercing stare.

"What is about to be said is not a joke, so don't think it is," she said, crinkling the wrapper a bit.

He nodded and she continued, "And it has to stay a secret unless I say it doesn't." A nod of the head from him gave her a false sense of security, but she pushed that aside and focused on the task at hand.

"I'm an assassin."

Silence. Even Haruhi stopped toying with the wrapper due to how loud it sounded in the dead silence. Haruhi couldn't tell if he was staring at her or not because of the glare in his glasses preventing her from doing so. She found herself desperate for him to say something. It got to the point to where she was thinking about asking him to say something. But she couldn't because if she did, he would feel pressured, and not believe it. So she held her ground and gave him the hardest stare she could muster. Then finally, he spoke.

"I expected as such."

Haruhi was not expecting an answer like that. Sure it seemed logical that he would have a clue about her profession, but to actually pinpoint it down? That deemed on the edges of impossible. But he was good at surprises and with a brain like his, how wouldn't he have known? Haruhi found herself curious as to what gave her away.

"So what gave me away?"

He leaned back a bit and crossed his legs. Tilting his head he said, "Not only did our conversation just mere hours ago help my suspicions, so did the fact that I saw you at the meeting."

Haruhi gave him a confused look. "But that is not enough evidence to make that big of a conclusion."

"Yes, you are correct. But shall we travel further into the past?" A nod from Haruhi and he continued, "Well when I got to school one morning, imagine my surprise when you didn't show up at the club meeting in the morning without calling one of us. I brushed it off and assumed you would arrive later. But after second period the twins found me and told me that you still haven't arrived. While I was in my locker I heard that my personal bodyguards were at the school." He looked at Tachibana and Aijima.

Continuing he said, "So I went outside towards the main entrance to try and find them, but to my surprise I saw you outside of the gates. I quietly hid behind some bushes and watched as you jumped over the fence and ran into the building. I followed you and I listened to your conversation with my guards."

"So it was _you _I heard in the bushes!" she said, ignoring everything else he just said.

"Yes, it was me. But I don't think that's relevant to the situation, Haruhi-_sensei_." Kyoya mocked.

Haruhi flushed a crimson red at the name Kyoya used. It was what Honda called her as a joke to annoy her. She heard Tachibana trying to muffle a giggle and glared at him. He cleverly made it look like he was coughing and that got Aijima to give a small smile of pity in her direction. She huffed and turned towards Kyoya again.

"So you agree not to tell the others about this?" she asked.

"If you think this is the best course of action, I will keep my mouth shut. But I will not promise to help out during the crossfire that might occur if and when they find out. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I think we do."

**A/N: Sorry again if Kyoya was OOC in the beginning. Have a great Spring Break (if yours didn't end yet) and a wonderful Easter! :) Any mistakes I made please tell me and I'll correct them. Thank you! **

**REVIEW! (6+)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: If you've been paying attention to the other chapters, you can pinpoint exactly who TWO of the evil people are. I'll give you two hints: 1- Re-read the last chapter if you haven't really payed attention. 2- There are a total of three main bad guys. I would like to see if you get it right! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. **

**~_Pain is temporary. Quitting lasts forever~ _**

**_-_Lance Armstrong**

**Chapter 10**

The room was pitch black. No source of light could be found and he found it hard to believe that the suns hot rays existed. He doesn't know how long he's been here – he stopped counting after what seemed like three days. A grate was above him, releasing countless of cold hair that froze him to the bone. He would move out of range from the shooting blizzard, but that's kind of hard to do when your chained against the wall.

The whole situation seemed Medieval. A stone cold room, chained to the wall by your wrists, no light, and barely any food to keep oneself conscious. What scared him the most was forgetting who he was and the ones he cared too deeply for. He didn't want the current situation to change him as a person. They wanted information – information he refused to give them. The problem was, he didn't know who _they _were. They came in, asked questions, and when he refused he would be punished. Not a lot – just enough to make him afraid. And what seemed like a lifetime, they would leave. He had no idea where the door was; no light came in when he heard it open.

A loud crash was heard from above and he whipped his head up and strained to hear. More crashes, the slamming of a door, and a scream. The man restrained on the wall gulped. He would soon be getting a new companion.

"Come on! He's half-conscious and he's still winning!" a gruff voice yelled from above.

More shuffling, a sound of hurried footsteps, before another crash.

"I can do it better myself than you retards." the same voice yelled again.

Silence. Then a deep scream could be heard, before the helpless body thudded to the floor.

"See?" the man said triumphantly.

More footsteps could be heard as multiple people dragged the body down the hallway and steps into the basement. The door swung open and slammed into the wall behind it.

"We brought you a new friend," a younger voice said.

The man in chains didn't even look, knowing he wouldn't be able to see anyways. They dropped the new guy carelessly on the ground next to him, and he heard the distinct sound of chains being rattled. A click her, a click there, and he was now completely trapped just like he was.

He knew without looking that the man behind him was unconscious. He got one swift kick in the face that followed by a harsh comment on his commence life, and laughter. The footsteps slowly faded away, the one that kicked him being the loudest. The door opened and they filed out, but the door never closed.

"Just in case you want to have a glimpse of what life is like," the gruff voice from before said.

Before he was ready, light exploded out of nowhere and inflamed his eyes with a practically new experience. He shielded his eyes against the harsh rays, and heard the door slam shut. When he opened his eyes. He gasped. The place was as scary as he imagined. Cobwebs hung down from the ceilings and wove together like thread, mold was growing around the ceiling vent – the only sign of life in the room besides himself and the other guy – and deep feeling of hopelessness. He didn't even glance at the new guy as he gently leaned back and put his head on the wall.

He felt like giving up just to end this pure torture. He's sure it's been at least three days – maybe even one day - and he can already feel himself losing his sanity. But his memories is what keeps him sane. He doubt anyone knew he was gone. But soon they would find out, and they would find him. If they didn't... well he didn't bother to ponder on that thought. He trusted his instincts, and they told him they would try.

A groan made the older man turn to the unconscious form. Something felt familiar about him, but the older man couldn't tell since his face was covered up with his arm. The the younger man shifted and he groggily opened his eyes. He seemed confused and pulled on his arms. Looking up his eyes flashed and soon he was standing pulling on the restraints. He was thrashing around and barking every curse word in the book, hoping that someone would actually listen. He only stopped when a soft voice spoke.

"Honda-san?"

Honda spun on his heel and saw the older man bruised and chained on the ground next to him. Honda looked surprised before uttering out a, "Ranka-san?"

A nod had Honda dropping to his knees while cradling his head in his hands. Ranka tried to move closer but his body screamed their protest and won.

Honda couldn't believe it. Haruhi's father was here! If anything happened to her father, Honda new that was what would finally make the girl collapse. She would be so full of guilt that it would overwhelm her and eventually control her. But before that, she would be so angry even Death would cower under her murderous look. She would blame herself after, and probably never come out of her office. But Honda swore he would never let that happen.

She was that kind of person that put forth others before herself, and was too stubborn to admit when she needed help. She was blunt to the point where it could either shatter a person or make them the happiest person alive, and she was very naive to how much of an impact she made on everyone's lives she encounters. And Honda admired that about her, but sometimes he worried how deep those specific traits would get her. And right now, was pretty deep. But he didn't blame her, and he never would.

"How did you end up here?" Honda asked after a while.

Ranka seemed startled – having forgotten there was another living presence in the room – and sighed.

"I was coming home from a business trip riding on the subway," he started. "And when I stepped out, I called Haruhi and told her I'll be home the next day, walked to the bathroom, and everything went dark."

"They cut the power," Honda grumbled.

Ranka nodded solemnly and continued, "I panicked and turned around, but when I did, my face ran into something hard and I fell. I can't remember anything after that. Then I woke up in this room, and it was all dark. Then they started to question me about my daughter and what her and the others knew and are planning. And when they speak to you, don't answer. Just stay quiet."

Honda narrowed his eyes and asked, "So they're going to try and get information out of me also?"

"Either that or they're trying to create a panic. Let Haruhi and the others know that they can take even their most powerful allies out."

"But we can still escape through that grate," Honda pointed above their heads at the moss infested grate. "First we need to get out of these damn chains."

He started pulling and twisting but no avail. He didn't even make a dent in it. Honda let out an angry sigh and fell back against the wall.

"Haruhi better get here soon," Honda mumbled.

"And fast," Ranka added.

Honda imagined that Tachibana and Aijima figured out he was missing and contacted Haruhi. He just hoped the Oototri's wouldn't replace him. He knew Tachibana and Aijima were worried, but new that Haruhi would be shocked at first, then storm in the Ootori Private Police Force's headquarters and demand an answer. She probably didn't know about her father yet but would soon enough. It was about five-thirty on a Sunday when he last checked the time.

Suddenly the lights very slowly dimmed, until it was pitch black again. Ranka gave out a little whimper and covered his face with his chained hands. The door open and in came one pair of feet and it walked towards Ranka.

"I wonder," he whispered leaning in close to Ranka's face. "What the little girl would do if her father happened to... pass away?"

Ranka said nothing and stared at what he assumed was the dark floor.

"Cat got your tongue?" he snarled. "Here, let me rid of it!" The man lifted up his leg and kicked him. Ranka's head made contact with the wall and he let out a groan of agony.

"Now," he barked. "I wonder how more insane she'll go if she sees the dead carcass of her father. I guess that's just another name to cross of the family tree."

Ranka's fists were clenching and he was sweating due to how nervous he was. His eyes widened when he hear a click and something cold come against his temple. This time, he wished it was the air vent above him causing him to get the chills. But even in total darkness he knew what that was. It was a gun.

"Don't think I won't do it," he snarled. "I would love for that bitch to feel pain. I want her to feel a hundred times worse than I did! You know what she did?" the man asked.

Ranka new from the start that this guy was a little crazy, and he feared for not only his life, but of Honda's as well. But again Ranka stayed silent.

"You think she's such an innocent person; not a flaw in sight. That she only kills if she has a reason. Well she had no reason for killing my wife."

Ranka gasped as a certain thought hit him harder than that kick in the face.

"Y-you are her h-husband?" Ranka stuttered.

The man let out a howl of laughter and pushed his foot into Ranka's chest. He leaned in close and whispered, "Yep, all flesh and blood."

Ranka stayed silent and closed his eyes, waiting for death to come. The gun was pushed harder into his temple and he held in a gasp.

"Now it's just me and my son. But don't worry, my son was just enlightened on the real story of how his mother was killed. And let's just say, he's all on-board with the idea as I am."

Ranka remembered hearing a younger voice earlier.

"If you're wondering why you haven't been rescued yet, is because, if you haven't noticed, I have a lot of money, and connections with certain people."

He turned to Honda when he said this. He released his foot from Ranka's chest and clicked the gun again before putting it in his pocket. Ranka tried to devour as much air as he possibly could while trying to looked up at the man.

"Don't thin I've forgotten about you," he snapped looking at Honda. "I just want you to make yourself at home first." He gave a creepy smile that neither could see but could almost hear in his voice. Briskly he turned around and whipped open the door. He paused before leaving.

"I've decided not to kill you," he whispered. "Yet."

And the door snapped shut signaling the return of something even more grave.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Friday! Sorry about the delay, I was taking the Keystone test and it took the whole week. I apologize for any grammar mistakes – I didn't have time to go through it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

_**~Losing someone hurts, missing that someone hurts even more, but wanting them back kills you.~ **_**Unknown**

**Chapter 11**

It is 2 A.M. on a Monday morning, and the only thing keeping the two teenagers and the four adults awake was the buzz of coffee, and energy drinks. All night long they've been doing research on who is behind this whole charade. Earlier that night, Haruhi began to grow worried when her father hadn't called her. So, instead of calling him, she told the others that she would be going to check on him, and she fled down the windy streets to her apartment. While forgetting – or ignoring – the fact she could have taken a car. To her horror, her father wasn't there. She snooped around her apartment for anything unusual, and was caught surprised, again, when she saw that someone had tried to break into her closet, again. Luckily, nothing was stolen this time. She called one of the officers to come and guard the place while she wasn't there and to told him to call if anything happened.

When the five men saw the girl storm into her office about two hours later, looking extremely pissed off, they kept a safe distance away from her. She had sat down in the chair and immediately went on the computer. She had only said two words, but that was enough to make them all continue there research on who kidnapped both Ranka and Honda.

Now everyone was cranky from lack of sleep, and very sore from sitting for hours and hours. Haruhi growled and threw her Styrofoam cup into the trashcan next to her. It fell on the floor next to the millions of others surrounding the now extremely full trashcan. She pushed some wrappers out of the way and picked up another file on a suspect. Her bloodshot eyes flickered from the file, to the screen of the computer, to Captain Shidoku.

Forcing out a yawn she said, "Captain Shidoku?"

Hearing his name be called startled him and his head fell out of its resting place in his palm. He rubbed his forehead and said, "Yes?"

Glancing at the screen again she said, "Don't you think everything is going a little too fast? It's barely been a week and all of these things have happened."

He thought for a moment, which took longer than usual due to him being so tired, and said, "Yes... that seems very suspicious."

"Haruhi," Tachibana cut in. "It's not uncommon for two kidnappings to happen in a span of two days."

She scrunched her eyebrow together and retorted, "Yeah, but it is overly uncommon for my laptop and a gun to be stolen from me only days before."

At this, everyone looked at Haruhi in anger.

"What?" she snapped, the lack of sleep finally getting to her.

"You didn't tell us that," Tachibana growled.

"That would have been pretty useful information," Hideki chimed in.

Haruhi let out a sigh and grumbled, "I don't see what it has to do with the kidnappings. For all we know it could have been done by different people. God only knows how many enemies I have."

Everyone took that idea into account. She had a point. Very many people have wanted to seek revenge on her or were ordered by someone to kill her (different assassins). It could be entirely possible that one person stole the items from her, another kidnapped Ranka, and a different person went after Honda. Besides, they don't have any evidence telling them that it's one person, multiple people working together, or separate people all together.

A sudden question popped into Kyoya's mind and he asked, "Did they leave a note?"

Haruhi shook her head and bit off another piece of licorice.

"Well, we're stuck.," Hideki said.

"Not exactly," Haruhi said. She yawned then said, "If the person wanted a gun, they could have just ordered it themselves or asked a friend who produced guns. But instead they broke into my home and stole one gun. My question is: why didn't they take everything in the closet? If they were really after me, that would be a good way to take away my resources. Especially since they're my favorite."

"Maybe they didn't know a person who produced guns or they are just poor and can't afford one," Hideki offered.

"Not possible. All of my enemies are rich, so they should have some connections. Maybe even to a yakuza." Haruhi said. "What I'm thinking, is that they stole the gun to let me know they can get whatever they want, when ever they want it. Also that they have other resources that are essentially better than mine."

"But that's impossible. You're the best at your job. It would be a challenge to even start an argument against you. How would they have better resources than you?" Tachibana asked.

Haruhi gave a dry laugh, and said, "I'm not as good as your explaining. I'm reckless and half the time it's just luck. Besides you'd be surprised as to how many other assassins or yakuza have weapons I can only dream about."

A sudden thought struck Aijima and he asked, "What about your laptop?"

"I hacked into it and shut everything down. Even if they do manage to get into it, all of the information has been wiped out." She smirked a little and then said, "Besides, that laptop was old anyways. About time I got a new one."

After about ten minutes, Captain Shidoku said that everyone should go home and get a good nights sleep. Especially Haruhi and Kyoya since they have school in a few hours. They shut everything off, walked to a plain space on the wall, and a portion of it slid up. They came to the hole in the ceiling and Haruhi pressed a button and a metal ladder clattered down.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched and he grumbled, "Couldn't we have used that to go down?"

Haruhi gave him a playful look and said, "But that would've been boring!" And she climbed up the ladder.

Kyoya mumbled something incoherent and followed her up. Once everyone was up, Haruhi dropped the iron door back on and went back to the lead. It seemed like the hallway/tunnel has gotten smaller the past few hours, as Kyoya found himself having to squeeze through the whole thing. But as he looked at Haruhi, he saw the she was having no trouble maneuvering her way through the small suction tube. Well, what he could see of her anyways. They were still engulfed in complete darkness, and sometimes Kyoya thought he saw an adjourning path on his side, and when he went to turn, he bumped into a wall.

Haruhi felt like crap. She hid it very well though, as no one seemed to pick up on her guilty features. She couldn't help but think that everything that happened so far was her fault. She barely has any clues as to who the person (or people) was behind this. And the fact that her father is gone... it was enough to make her question if this was the right profession for her to do.

Over the past few hours she thought if it was really "healthy" for a teenager her age to have a job like this at this age – or have a job like this at all, no matter the age. She knew this wouldn't look good on a college application. Technically, she should be in jail right now – along with the hundreds of other assassins – and if it wasn't for the Prime Minister, she would.

Her mom had loved this job, even though it was hard to juggle this and being a lawyer at the same time. Haruhi yearned to be just like her mom because she always thought of her as some super-human. She tried to look at her hands in the dark hallway. Those hands have been used to kill 3 people, and severely injure – on the way to death, but never made it – 13. She looked away, and tried to focus on getting out of this endless hall.

When she saw a little flash of light, she knew the others have too because she heard Kyoya make a sigh of relief. She smiled as she remembered hearing him bang into walls, but the smile was quickly washed off her face and she elbowed Kyoya in the gut. Kyoya let out a gasp of surprise and stumbled back before falling into Tachibana, who caught him. Kyoya was about to ask what that was for, but Tachibana pulled him back and he got passed like a hot potato between everyone until he was at the end. His eyebrow twitched and he fixed his glasses – which were crooked from the ruckus – and held up a finger to speak.

"You-" But he was cut off when Hideki put a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet for a minute, and stay here." Hideki whispered. Kyoya listened as multiple pairs of footsteps went down the hallway, and stopped.

Haruhi turned her expression blank as she stepped out of the tunnel. Her and the four other men stood in front of the entrance – casually so not to draw suspicion – and faced the man before them.

"Fujioka," Yoshio Ootori snarled. "It's pretty early to be here, especially on a school night."

Haruhi clenched her fists and said, "It is my office."

Yoshio smirked and said, "It is my building, but I honestly don't care that you're here. I was just coming for some information and one of the guards said you came down in the basement."

"What information do you want?" Captain Shidoku asked.

Yoshio flashed a glare in his direction and pushed up his glasses. "You and your son are dismissed. Leave." He pointed towards the elevator.

Hideki and his dad bowed and murmured goodbyes to the other three, before scurrying off. Haruhi crossed her arms and leaned against the tunnel entrance.

"It would make it so much easier," she growled. "If you just got to the damn point."

He gave her a hard stare and then looked at Tachibana and Aijima. They both were back to their serious ways, and were standing straight, looking straight at their employer. Haruhi clicked her tongue and wondered how more dramatic this guy could get.

"Have it your way then, Fujioka," he spoke. "I would like to know why I wasn't informed right away that one of my guards for my third son has gone missing."

Haruhi snorted, and said, "Third son? He has a name, you know. How you just referred to him was like he's your property."

"And you think you know him well enough to call him by his first name? Please, you still use the honorifics and you've know him over a year." Yoshio retorted.

Haruhi averted her eyes a little, and - instead of leaning - she slumped against the wall. His words stung, even though it was a very short statement. His words kept echoing in her head, and she realized she still calls everyone – except Hikaru and Kaoru – senpai. They should have be on a first name basis a long time ago, but Haruhi thought it as disrespect to her elders.

Tachibana and Aijima new how much this must have hurt her, and were mad at Ootori-sama, but couldn't find the strength to go against a person who could banish them from the country. So Aijima just settled on, "That was uncalled for."

Yoshio Ootori barked out a laugh. Which surprised them – even Kyoya, who was still secretly listening in the shadows.

"Compared to the disrespect she had towards me on Saturday, that was actually polite. Think of it as a compliment. Now you have something to actually strive for other than this ghastly career."

He gave a frightening smile and continued, "But it doesn't matter anymore why you didn't tell me. One of the maids told me who got told by a guard. But I also heard that your father is missing also." He inclined his head to stare at Haruhi.

Haruhi's eye's darkened. She knew this man was very sour towards her father because of his career choice. Also the way he acted and dressed. Whenever her dad was in the room, Ootori-sama made some off-handed comment about something without it looking like he was referring to her father. But if you replayed it in your head, it was always about him. She noticed that her father seemed oblivious about it though, or he didn't care.

She nodded her head and he continued, "Well I'm not really surprised. It was bound to happen someday. Actually, I was counting down the days until it did. He's a despicable human being."

Haruhi shook her head, and gave him a nasty smile. "You just don't get it do you?" She laughed a little, and pushed off the wall. Sliding her hands into her pockets, she said, "Well I'll be leaving now. I'm afraid, if I stay any longer, I'll catch the ignorance radiating in this room. Tachibana, Aijima, make sure that the extra item gets sent safely to it's home."

They both knew that she was referring to Kyoya, and nodded their heads. She brushed past them and went into the elevator. _'I don't trust him,' _she thought to herself. And all the while, she could feel Yoshio Ootori's calculating eyes, boring into that back of her head.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm home alone and there's a tornado warning! I'm so scared 0_0 My birthday is coming soooon! May 4th! I'll be eighteen! Yay! Enjoy~!**

**~_None of us knows what might happen even the next minute, yet still we go forward. Because we trust. Because we have faith~ _Paul Coelho**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. **

**Chapter 12**

Haruhi's mind was wracked with multiple questions, theories, memories, and guilt. All last night, and part of this morning, she had only thought about her father. Honda never really crossed her mind until she finally sparked a conversation in the deadly quiet room. At first she had been angry that her dad was taken from her, but it turned into guilt. She wondered how he and Honda were doing. Were they eating? Drinking? Are they hurt? Do they know who took them, or are they just as in the dark as she was? Is it dark where they were? She laughed at the silliness of that last question. It was quiet, but loud enough that people passing close to her gave her weird looks.

It quickly died down, and a frown replaced her face. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. She still had a lot on her plate, like getting Hitomi a job – if she hasn't found one by yet – visiting Yuki, figuring out who is behind everything, and coming up with a plan to avoid Kyoya's stares that plainly said, 'tell the others, they need to know.' But that was the _last _thing to do on her list. She dodged fangirls and dove into her classroom. Wiping sweat from her brow, she sat down at her desk. Sitting back, she wanted to enjoy this minute of peace. But she barely got a minute in before she was embraced at both sides and sing-song voices sang,

"Har-u-hi!"

She grimaced but ignored them.

"It's been so long since we came and visited you!" Kaoru whined.

"You came over yesterday," she tersely said

"Before we were rudely shoved out," Hikaru retorted.

Haruhi sighed and pushed them off of her. "Look," she started. "I'm sorry about that, but you guys were pestering me."

"Then how come Kyoya-senpai didn't leave?" they asked in unison.

"Because he's not annoying," she shot back.

"Then why couldn't Mori-senpai stay?"

Haruhi groaned and rubbed her temples. They were obviously suspicious but was that... anger in their voices? Could they be angry at her? Or that she kicked them out and not Kyoya?

"Kyoya was just telling me how much debt I have left to pay," she countered, but sucked in a breath as she realized her mistake.

"Did you," Hikaru started. "just call him," Kaoru continued. "Kyoya!?"

She smacked her forehead. Since when had she called him by his first name? Thinking back to earlier that morning, and yesterday, she remembered using the honorifics. It just came out without her knowing. Maybe what his father had said yesterday unconsciously sparked something inside of her.

"Yes, I did," she said. "Is that a problem?"

"No... it's just that it's so sudden." Kaoru said.

"Well so is this random interrogation on why I threw you out. You guys are lucky I let you stay even after you practically ransacked my home."

They gave her guilty stares and shrugged. She rolled her eyes and at the same moment, their sensei came in. Opening her notebook, she was ready to begin today's lesson without any rude interruptions from the twins.

**~(During Club Hours)~**

"Are you alright, Haruhi-kun?"

Today's theme was an Indian theme. They wore artificial fur shirts and pants, along with shoes. They were also decked out in beads and had on feather headbands. Cornucopia's were on placed on each hosting table filled with various fruits, and were surrounded by orange and brown leaves. And all around the room was filled with cheerful chirping about how they couldn't wait to go on vacation for Halloween and Thanksgiving. Of course, Haruhi had a choice of words for people like this, but was to occupied to even think them.

She was staring off into space, and rubbing her finger across the brim of the teacup. She was itching to go back to her office and get a lead on this, but Tachibana had told her not to come there for at least a couple days today over the phone while she was walking to school. She snapped out of her daydream as she heard a soft voice speak her name.

"I'm very sorry, princesses. I just spaced out. Would you like more tea?" Without waiting for an answer, she poured them each a new cup.

"What were you thinking about?" another girl asked, elegantly drinking her freshly served tea.

"Why, how beautiful you all look today," Haruhi said and gave them her natural smile.

They all squealed in delight and cried how sweet she was. Haruhi just sat there smiling while thinking, _'So simple.'_ But soon the girls were talking about their plans for Halloween and what foreign foods they're going to try this Thanksgiving, and Haruhi just nodded and smile at the right moments.

"Sorry ladies, but the Host Club is closing for today. Please accompany us tomorrow, when we re-open." Kyoya said.

There was a cry of protest from the girls, but they soon left while making sure to say their last goodbye to their favorite host. Haruhi gathered her the tea cups on the tray and stood up. Her heart skipped a beat as her foot made contact with, what looked like empty space, and she tripped. She let out a cry of pain, and almost immediately the hosts were by her side.

"Haruhi! Are you in any pain!" Tamaki cried.

He was holding her arm and trying to help her up while the twins were doing the same on the other side. Honey was clutching Usa-chan and was trying to hold onto her hand. Mori was hovering by, a look of guilt on his face. Kyoya was more focused on her injuries and the broken tea set.

The hosts had been to busy walking towards the dressing rooms when they heard a scream. Their hearts all stopped and they spun around. They were met with a sight they never thought they would see. They all ran over in a frenzy, cursing themselves for not keeping an eye on her.

_'Damn,' _Haruhi thought. _'I swear there was nothing there when I stepped.' _She flinched as pain raced up her legs to her knees. She tried to clench her hands but they were in extreme pain too. She opened her eyes and looked at the mess she just created. Her hands had pieces of glass in them, and she realized the something was trying to pull her up. She tried to stand, but an extreme pain sent a jolt in her legs. Letting out another cry, she crumpled back to the floor. But the three people hoisted her up, and moved her away from the mess.

Turns out when she fell, she fell on top of the tea set. It sent glass into her legs and hands, and now her uniform and the floor had a good amount of blood on it. _'Why does this feel like the worse pain ever? This is nothing...' _She scolded herself for showing weakness and tried to stand without help.

"Blood!" Honey cried.

Tamaki was freaking out and didn't know whether he should let her go and get help, or stay her to keep her propped up.

"Kyoya! Call a docter!" Hikaru barked.

"Is Haru-chan going to die?" Honey asked Mori.

Instead Mori didn't speak. He was focusing on something near the table. Honey looked at where he was staring and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't die Haruhi! Daddy will protect you!" Tamaki cried.

"I'm fine," she breathed. Truth was, it felt like a million needles were being stuck into her body. Well, in this case, glass.

They all looked at her like she was crazy. Didn't she already learn this lesson? Maybe they need to revisit that chapter... But soon a doctor burst through the club doors and gave them orders to place Haruhi on the floor. When she sat down, the glass pushed further into her skin, and she gasped. The doctor asked for privacy since she would have to remove Haruhi's pants – she was informed of Haruhi's gender and situation – and the hosts scurried over to the changing rooms.

Tamaki was pacing and running a hand through his hair. Hikaru and Kaoru were silently supporting each other – what happened shocked them into silence since something like this hasn't happened in a year – and Mori and Honey were talking to Kyoya.

"Did you see what she tripped over, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"No, it looked like she tripped over the leg of the chair."

Honey shook his head sadly and said, "No, that wasn't it. Takashi noticed something off about one of the table legs on Haruhi's table."

Kyoya raised and eyebrow an looked at Honey. "What was so 'off' about it?"

Honey's face darkened and he said, "It looked like a piece of wood was added to the table to purposely make her fall. Someone, wanted to hurt Haru-chan and have it seem like it was her fault."

Kyoya snapped his notebook shut – when did he find time to write in it just now? - and said, "Show me once Haruhi is finished."

Honey nodded and walked over to go and change. Mori went into a separate one, and Kyoya noticed the three idiots probably were changing, also. Kyoya sighed as he heard Tamaki mumbling to himself about "what a terrible father he is".

Kyoya knew that what Honey just told him was more serious than it looked. Though he didn't know _who _did it, he was sure it was the same person who kidnapped Honda, Ranka, and took one of Haruhi's guns. _'So the enemy can get into Ouran,' _Kyoya mused. _'Interesting.' _

**~(With Ranka and Honda)~**

Ranak was sure Haruhi was out there, searching for him. He longed to hold her, to see her smiling face, and drown her with praises of how cute she was when she was angry. He wanted to go out and spend more money on name-brand clothing for her. Her face was the only reminder of that there is something to hold onto; to live for. She was the only thing that kept him from giving up. Being trapped in this hell hole was making Ranka jittery. He was now separated from Honda after they were caught conspiring on a plan to get out of this torture. One of their kidnappers had overheard and slowly made his way over to them. The older man had unlocked Ranka from his chains and Ranka had rubbed his sore wrists.

"You want to get out?" the man snarled. "Go ahead and hit me. It's what you wanted, right? I'm pretty sure you picked up some moves from watching your daughter. Or maybe that wife of yours who was best friends with mine? Kotoko deserved to die at the hands of her best friend." he spat.

Ranka had been filled with rage, and aimed a blind punch at the darkness and what he assumed to be the man, but was soon pinned to the ground with a gun at his head. Ranak was struggling but his head was smashed into the ground.

"Don't ever lay a hand on me, you commoner filth. Haruhi isn't coming. Want to know why?" he asked. Ranak didn't respond so the man leaned down and placed his mouth by Ranak's ear. His breath tickled as he spoke. "She ran away."

_'No,' _Ranka had thought. _'She wouldn't do that.' _The man chuckled as if having read his mind and said, "She dumped one of her guards at her house to stay there and she ran. Want to know why?"

Ranka didn't, but the man had kept going. "Because she was afraid. Afraid because I stole one of her most prized weapons. Which," he had chuckled a bit. "I'm holding to your head right now."

"It's only been a few days, how would you know she didn't just go somewhere to stay under the radar?" Ranka had asked. Honda knew it was best for him to stay silent.

"Do you really think I don't have people following her?" the man snarled. "Plus, how do you know it's only been a few days? You haven't seen the light of day ever since you came here."

Ranka fell silent. The man had hoisted him up and dragged him out of the room. Ranka didn't even try to put up a fight. He was so positive that Haruhi was out there searching for him, somewhere. But what the mysterious man had just said, made sense.

"Don't believe him! It's a lie! Are you really that dumb to believe him? I thought you knew Haruhi better than that!" Honda had shouted before the door snapped shut.

That sentence gave him a beacon of hope again. How stupid he was to believe that for a second Haruhi wasn't searching as hard as she could. But as he sat there alone in his new chamber, he hoped she would come sooner. A few days or not, it felt like an eternity. He just hoped she would find them soon, or else he might just surrender.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! I might be a little busy since my graduation is coming up and I still have spring sports, plus student council. Enjoy~!**

_**~It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all, in which case you have failed by default~ **_**J. K. Rowling**

**Chapter 13**

Haruhi's legs and hands were better the next day on Tuesday. They had bandages on them, and it was hard for her to grip a pencil, but she managed. The cuts were mostly on her calfs and hands, but the ones on her thighs were no laughing matter either. It was lonely in her apartment, especially at night, and she would wake up in the morning expecting her dad to bug her about being more girly. She also found herself calling Honda hoping he would pick up, saying it was just another game he was playing to make her mad.

Today she was doing her regular morning scope of the school, only this time Kyoya decided to join. She told him to go check and keep lookout while she went into the maze. As she walked, an annoying pain shot through her legs. Her grip on her pistol tightened – the pain in her hand multiplying - as she turned a corner and came to the gazebo. Once she decided it was clean, she searched the remaining maze. A rustle in the bushes made her spin around. She poised her gun ready to shoot as she looked around. Slowly, she started to make her way towards the noise. There was a big crash and the next thing she new, a hand was covering her mouth and holding her wrist that had held her gun. Her back was pressed into the persons front and she started to struggle.

She took a deep breath and elbowed the person in the stomach. They gasped and let her go. She span around and aimed her gun at the man. Her eyes widened and she dropped her gun. Falling to her knees she grabbed the mans shoulders.

"K-Kyoya?" she asked.

He looked up at her with a death glare. "You didn't have to elbow me that hard," he gasped.

Haruhi stood up and picked up her gun. "I thought you were someone else."

He slowly stood up and said, "I got elbowed twice in the stomach by you in less than a day. That has to be some kind of record," he smirked as she glared at him.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" she harshly said.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "Because if I just came around the corner you would probably shoot me."

She rolled her eyes and placed the gun back into its holster. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. Kyoya got the message and said, "Someone else is here."

Haruhi mumbled something before running in the direction that lead to the exit. Kyoya jogged a little to keep up with her.

"Do you know who it was?" Haruhi asked.

"No, he was wearing a mask, and he went into the building."

That made Haruhi run faster and Kyoya slowed to a walk, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up with her and, well, he didn't feel like running. Haruhi ran through the entrance and ran down the hallways. At this hour, not even the teachers were here, so it was deserted. She was wondering where the person would go, and a light bulb went off inside her head. She turned the corridor toward the Third Music Room, and ran up the steep steps. As she expected, the door was cracked open and she slipped in.

She hid behind a plant and pointed her gun at the figure which was obviously a boy. He pulled off his mask, but unfortunately he was turned away so all she could see was the back of his head. He had light black hair, and that gave Haruhi more of a clue as to who did it. All she had to do, was cross out all of the people on her suspect list without that hair color. And she couldn't help but think of how stupid this man must be to take off his mask like that.

She looked closer and saw that he was tampering with something on her hosting table. Her eyes narrowed as he pulled something off and placed it in his pocket. He then started to walk over to the kitchen, and Haruhi thought it was a good idea to show herself.

She stepped out of her hiding place – making a point to be as loud as she can – and smirked when the man scrambled to get his mask back on. Her leg stung as she walked towards him. Her gun was aimed at his head. He slowly turned around and Haruhi was distracted by his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel, but mostly green. They seemed to sparkle as she stared at him. There was something familiar about them that was nagging at her brain, but she tried to tone that down as her grip tightened.

But he seemed to take this as his chance, and bolted out of her range. Her eyes widened and she turned around and shot blindly. It hit him in the arm and he shouted out in pain. He kept running and shot out the door. Haruhi forced her legs to move as she followed him. She shot again, but he turned a corner. _'Where is he going?' _That question made itself clear as she saw him run towards the entrance to the roof. Haruhi climbed the steps two at a time, but he was going three. She cursed her small legs and aimed her gun this time at his legs. She shot but he moved to the side just in time.

Finally, they both reached the roof and he ran to the left. Haruhi pumped her legs faster and tried to shoot again, but he dropped down. Haruhi shot again, but found that she had no more ammo. She cursed and shoved the gun into the holster and chased after the man who had got up again. He ran to the edge and Haruhi had a feeling he was going to jump. She was right behind him now, and reached out to grabbed his shirt, when he jumped. Haruhi skidded to a stop and looked down. The man emerged from a pile of bushes and ran towards the road. She didn't even hesitate to follow after him, but when she landed her legs exploded with pain.

Haruhi faltered a bit and gasped for breath. She started to run again but slowed down as she saw the man jump into a car and speed off. Haruhi cursed and kicked a rock. She had been so close! So close to finding her father and Honda, but it just slipped out of her grasp. She clutched her leg and went over to to the maze just as Kyoya was walking out. _'He's so slow,' _Haruhi thought. Kyoya spotted her and walked over just as Haruhi collapsed on the ground. She was breathing hard, and she forced herself into a sitting position. Maybe jumping off of a three-story building was a bad idea, especially since her legs were already previously damaged.

Kyoya quickly came to her side and leaned down. "What happened?"

"H-he got away," she breathed.

"How?"

"He jumped off of the roof," Haruhi mumbled.

"And you followed after him?"

Haruhi glared at him. "Of course! What was I suppose to do? Let him get away?"

"Well you shouldn't have followed him off of the roof."

Haruhi looked away from him and tried to stand up. "Did you call Tachibana?"

Kyoya moved to help her and said, "Yes, he should be on their trail right now."

Haruhi pushed his arms away, and leaned against a pillar.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm fine. My legs are just in a lot of pain because of all of that running and jumping off the roof."

"Well, that's to be expected," Kyoya said. He was a little annoyed that she still couldn't admit when she needed help, or that she was hurt.

Haruhi nodded in response and slid back down to a sitting position. She still couldn't believe the guy jumped off of the roof. A soft breeze blew around them, making leaves fly. Fall has finally past, and winter was starting. Haruhi blew out a breath and stared at the white mist it created. Soon the teachers would be arriving, so she shakily got up. She pushed her hands into her pockets and walked past Kyoya towards a bush by the entrance where she placed her bag.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Haruhi," Kyoya called after her.

Haruhi ignored him, and continued on her path. He and her both knew that no matter what anyone said to help, it wouldn't change anything. She picked up her bag and shoved the gun and holster inside of it. In the distance she could hear the familiar sound of Kyoya's cell phone ring, and strained to hear as his voice drifted away as he walked further away from the area.

Kyoya watched as Haruhi tried to hide her limp as she walked over to retrieve her bag. He had heard multiple gun shots, so he had decided to call Tachibana. He had saw the mysterious man run off of the grounds, clutching his arm, but when he turned, he saw Haruhi stumbled a bit. He couldn't believe that she jumped off a building after that lunatic! He knew she was an assassin ans was trained to do this, but jumping off of a three story building was a bit extreme, and Kyoya feared she had broken her legs. But as luck would have it, she landed in a pile of bushes. But bushes or not, he was still mad at her.

He was pulled out of his trance as his cell phone rang. He answered it and glanced at Haruhi. Seeing as she was trying to listen, he ventured down the stone path a little bit.

"Tachibana, have you caught him?" Kyoya demanded.

"He got away sir."

Kyoya breathed out an angry sigh and said, "And how do you expect me to tell Haruhi?"

There was a very long pause after that, before Tachibana said, "I could tell her if you want."

A grimace crossed his face as he thought about how angry Haruhi would be if it came from either of them. "I think I'll tell her, but not right away. I have to see the damage she made in the school."

"Damage?" Tachibana questioned.

"Yes, a saw that she shot the culprit in the arm. There were multiple gun shots, so she could have hit him in other places."

"How did he escape?"

Kyoya stopped walking and pulled off his glasses. "He jumped off of the roof," Kyoya grumbled. "And Haruhi went after him."

There was a intake of breath on the other side. "That idiot, I'll have to talk to her later. I'm sorry I couldn't catch him, but your father has me and Aijima under 24/7 surveillance. I was lucky I could escape for this long."

Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows but said his goodbyes ad headed back to Haruhi. As he came across the tree, he saw her heading into the building. This time, he jogged up to her, but she ignored him. _'Fine,'_ he thought bitterly. _'Two can play at that game.' _He followed suit behind her as she weaved her way through the corridors towards the music room. As they turned a corner, he slowed as he saw a hole in the wall.

"Is this where you shot him?" Kyoya asked, breaking the ice.

Haruhi nodded and said, "One of the places."

The sound of doors opening attracted his attention and he followed Haruhi into the Music Room. Her shoes made clicking sounds on the marble floor as she wandered over to her hosting table. She spun around and glared at Kyoya who still stood in the doorway.

"I know you know why I fell yesterday," she hissed. "I want to know what was attached to the table leg."

Kyoya walked closer until he reached the table. Crouching down to inspect the table he said, "It was an extra piece of mahogany. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and I were going to remove it today after we got the appropriate tools."

"Well the man took it off, so we don't have any evidence to find out who it is."

A silence followed after that. Kyoya felt hot under her heated glare and adjusted his tie a bit. "Haruhi, I need to tell you something."

She rasised and eyebrow and said, "Yes?"

"The man he," he swallowed and looked at her straight in the eyes. "He got away."

Haruhi spun around and started to inspect the table. Kyoya stared at her in surprise – she took it better than he thought.

"I want this searched for fingerprints," Haruhi ordered.

"So you're not mad?"

She slowly stood up and turned around to face him. "I never said that, but being mad right now won't solve anything."

She walked towards the window and watched as the teachers entered the building to start the day. "Come on, lets go and cover that bullet hole I left in the wall."

Kyoya could only nod as he followed her out. And as they moved the painting a little more to the right , he thought about how much she was carrying on her shoulders. Everyone was depending on her to solve this, and he was only involved because he found out. He watched her smiling at something he had said, and his ears sucked in the little giggle that erupted from her lips. And right now, he wished this was how her day would go everyday.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about this week late update, but I had my 18th birthdaty last Saturday, and since I'm on the student council, I have to organize the prom. Which is tomorrow! I'm so excited! :) Anyways, happy late birthday to Takashi!**

_**~When we don't know who to hate, we hate ourselves.~ **_**Chuck Palahniuk, Invisible Monsters**

**Chapter 14**

Haruhi had noticed how the two cousins were more protective over her after the accident. Honey would always help with this, carry that, offer cake, and eye any suspicious figure that came up to talk to her in the hallways. Mori would hover close enough to not cause suspicion, and he always seemed to be around her hosting table observing it when she arrived at the club. At points it got annoying and they would back of once her eye started to twitch, or her face got red. Even though she knew that they had good intentions at heart, and were only looking out for her safety, she just wished she could go into the kitchen without Honey bouncing along behind her.

She knew that they were making sure that nothing else happened to her like on Monday, but a girl needs her space and that's hard to come by with Hikaru and Kaoru clinging all over her most of the day. So that's how she ended up making a sharp turn around a corner and slipped into one of the empty classrooms trying to avoid the four of them. Thankfully, Kyoya was keeping Tamaki busy.

This was one of those times when she wished her laptop wasn't stolen, and she could do more research. But today she wasn't going to go to her office since the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families were going to be there to train the new recruits. So today, she decided to go and visit Yuki and, hopfulley, Hitomi. It's only been a few days since she last talked to Hitomi, and if her company wasn't allowed, then she would be more than obliged to walk away.

So this was how she ended up standing in front of Yuki's front door, her hand raised to knock. Haruhi pulled her jacket closer to her body and shuffled her feet. Wind breezed over the yard making the naked tree branches shake, and blowing leaves in all directions. She turned her head and leaned against the pillar as she admired a garden next door. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself as the chilly breezed danced around her body and tickled her cheeks. After about a few minutes, she turned to knock again. The door flung open merely seconds after, and out popped Yuki.

Yuki stared at Haruhi and smiled a big smile. Haruhi bent down a bit and patted the little girl's head.

"I new you would come!" she yelled. Then she tackled Haruhi with a huge hug. "Mommy come an-"

"Yuki!" a shrill voice screeched. Haruhi glanced up and saw a women with an apron on and had a tea towel in her hands stomping down the hall. The women slung it over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips. As Haruhi took a closer look, she saw that this woman was not Japanese, or even Asian.

"How many times have I told you not to open the door when you don't know who it is!" the women scolded.

Haruhi stood up straighter and moved into the woman's view. Yuki's mom came over and scooped her up in her arms and jumped a little once she saw Haruhi.

"Can I help you?" the women asked.

Haruhi cleared her throat and stuck her hands in the pockets of her winter jacket saying, "Ah, yes. I don't think you remember me but-"

"I do remember you. I just want to now why you are on my property, knocking on my door right before dinner."

Haruhi was a bit surprised at the woman's coldness towards her. Yuki struggled out of her mother's arms and grabbed a hold of Haruhi's pants leg.

"Because she promised!" Yuki cheered.

Her mom bit her lip and strained a smile on her face. "Would you like to come in for dinner then?"

Haruhi picked up the eager child and rested her on her hip. "Yes please, if it's not that much trouble."

The mother nodded and motioned for Haruhi to follow her while staring suspiciously at how Haruhi was holding her daughter. Haruhi followed her and couldn't help but admire the house that was much bigger than hers. The walls were splashed with a bright peach and the hardwood floors were a dark brown. A bunch of pictures accented the walls and Haruhi found herself looking at one of the photos the she guessed was a family portrait. In the back was who she assumed to be the father. He had light blond hair that he kept short and a few freckles were gathered on his face. He had his arm wrapped around his wife, who had dark red hair and freckles that covered most of her body. Haruhi glanced down at Yuki and saw the her and her brother, Daiki, took after their dad. But there was another person in the frame. She looked to be about her early twenties and had been the only one to inherited her mothers features.

"That's my sissy," Yuki said. "She's in college now, studying art."

Now that Yuki had mentioned that, Haruhi relized that all of of the pictures looked to be hand done and had the texture of a real artist touch. Haruhi continued walking and ended up in a kitchen that looked just the same as the hallway, except there was tile on the floor.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be serving an American dish," Yuki's mother commented. "I'll go get the boys, come Yuki."

Haruhi set Yuki down and her mom was quick to swipe her up and leave the room, calling out to her son and husband. Haruhi wasn't too sure if she was supposed to sit or not, so she just stood in the middle of the room where she was awkwardly placed. Haruhi shrugged off her heavy jacket and slung it over one of the chairs. She listened to the footsteps upstairs as they all walked down the steps towards the kitchen for their meal. The mother was the first one back in who told her to sit and Yuki who happily took her place on her lap. Then came the father.

He stopped dead once he saw her leaning back in the chair, talking to Yuki. Then he came over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"Shiro, we have a guest." the mom said not turning around to acknowledge said guest. "Do you remember him?"

Shiro turned around and observed Haruhi. Something seemed to snap together and he said, "Yes, Amanda."

He sat down and stated to place the plates. One look from her father and Yuki shrugged over to her chair. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, she knew that she wasn't welcome here. To them she was the enemy, lurking into their house to strike at the most vulnerable point. She didn't even try to correct them about her gender because she doesn't care and really, there's no use. So when the hamburgers and fries were served, she tried not to look at it like it was an alien from another planet. Once she took a bite of it, she thought it was fairly good, but she would rather be scarfing down a traditional Japanese dish.

"Where is that boy?" Amanda demanded suddenly. "I swear, we should have never given him Kasey's old computer."

Shiro just shrugged, his face blank. Haruhi couldn't help but compare him to her silent senpai.

But at that time, Haruhi was finished with her food, and she knew when she had overdid her welcome. She excused herself, and put her plate in the sink.

"I think I'll be leaving now. Thank you for the delicious food," Haruhi said while bowing.

"Do you have to go?" Yuki cried. "You didn't even get to play with me!"

Haruhi smiled but was about to say something when Yuki's mom interjected. "It's late, Yuki. He probably has other things to do."

"But he's not a bo-"

"Allow me to show you to the door," Amanda said.

Haruhi nodded and waited until she had put her plate in the sink before following in step behind her. Haruhi put on her jacket that had been placed on the rack earlier and stepped outside of the open door Amanda was holding open. But as she walked out, it swiftly snapped shut and she found herself face to face with an angry mom.

"How rude," she huffed. "to come to another persons house at this time of day uninvited and eat their food."

Haruhi knew the parents had a bone to pick with her but wasn't her accuser the one who had offered her to come and eat? So this is why Haruhi could only listen as the garbage kept pooling out of her elders mouth.

"Especially someone in a gang." That was like a punch in the gut. "I can't have my Yuki hanging around someone who enjoys _hurting _people!" And that one. "I don't care that you promised my daughter that you would visit her again, have you heard the stories my eldest son has been telling me about you?"

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. _'He's been talking about me?' _

"-deliquent, that's what you are. Pushing Daiki to the ground and then threatening to punch him in the face after you pinned him to a wall on his way yo school! You're lucky, I was right about to call the cops once I saw you standimg on my doorstep. I mean, look at you!"

The lady kept rambling on, but Haruhi found herself looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. They had a couple of holes in them, and it was a little dirty, but she thought it looked just fine from jogging five miles in the cold weather before she jooged another three to get here. Surprisingly, this is the only real workout that she's done in a while.

"-you look like you just got out of a gang fight and decided to come here because you were hungry. Don't ever come here again, I'm tired of being the nice guy."

Then she was pulling open the door again and slammed it shut behind her. Haruhi stood there for a minute before slowly making her way down the stone path. All of that, just because she wanted to keep a promise? She shook her head and buried her hands on her pockets. Even though she was a strong willed person, those words hurt her more than any physical pain she's ever experienced. Just because she is someone who would just shrug that off and bury them deep into the depths of her mind, all of that hate and sorrow has to come up sometime. Soon all of the stuff she has buried over the years to keep up her tough personality are going to sprout, and grow until she can't contain it anymore. But now was not the time, not the place to do that. Maybe it will be tomorrow, or the week after that. Heck, it could be twenty years from now. But soon it will get to much to bear and everything will pour out, resulting in something extremely tragic, or something good. Only time can tell.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter didn't really come out the way I was hoping, but it's close enough. It's so frustrating because I know what the ending is, and everything as to why it's like that, so I have to keep myself from writing it! Well, enjoy!**

**_~Don't spend your life feeling guilty about things that weren't your fault_~ Joyce Meyer**

**Chapter 15**

Wednesday morning, Haruhi added another problem to put on the ever-growing list. She now has insomnia. It was strange to not being able to sleep, but in some ways it made her feel safer. If someone broke into her house, she would be awake. If Tachibana or Aijima called her in the middle of the night, she would be awake. She would pass the time by looking at pictures of her father and mother, and reorganizing her closet full of weapons every hour. She knew this was a problem, but she decided to be an optimist and saw it as a plus. She doesn't even feel tired, so what's the problem? Somehow, she feels more a wake then ever, so this is why you can find her at one of Ouran Academy's dojos in the early hours of the morning.

Sweat was splashed across her forehead as she continuously kicked and punched the leather sack hanging from a chain in front of her. The dojo was cold, since no one was supposed to be using it at this time, and Haruhi was thankful that there was an icy cold feeling to counter the sweat that she was drowned in. The words of what Yuki's mom, Amanda, had said last night just kept replaying in her mind. She didn't enjoy hurting people for fun, did she? All of her other colleagues had called her soft because she's only really killed three people, while they've killed about ten times that much. And she really wouldn't call it _fun_, it's just how she grew up.

Did she really look like someone from a gang? She just thought she looked like your average person with brown hair who doesn't care what she wears. Of course she knew her appearance wasn't the best, but she had just made the decision on a whim while she was trying to get a proper workout and hadn't thought of what she was wearing. But this was how she dealt with her problems, so she punched and kicked until the bag was ripped from the chain and landed across the room. Haruhi was frozen mid-punch as she stared at the now useless sack. Then, very slowly, she went back into her regular position and shuffled over to the bag. Instead of hanging it back up like she planned, she placed her self on top of it and rested her elbows on her knees.

The first lights of dawn peeked in through the slightly open window, and that was when Haruhi first noticed that it was raining. She somehow knew what would follow this rain and she gave a dry laugh. _'Is this what I deserve for being such a failure? I guess the "Lightning Assassin" is going to get what she deserves...' _But after that thought, she quickly shook it away and placed her face in her hands. She knew it was her fault. Her fault that this person took her father and Honda. Her fault that her laptop and one of her guns got stolen all because she didn't put a lock on the door. Her fault this person can now get into Ouran and possibly hurt her friends and all of the other students. Her fault Hitomi got fired. Her fault that Kyoya is now involved. And her fault that the Host Club might not want to ever talk to her again once they find out.

Her fault, her fault, her fault.

Haruhi had always wanted it to be someone else's fault for once so she could get all of the praise. Call it selfish, but she only wanted it to happen at least once so she can know what it feels like to have a weight pulled off of her aching shoulders. But one thing she would never ever do was cry. When her mom died, that was the only time she cried. And when the hot tears were gushing down her cheeks at seeing her mother's dead corpse, she hated the feeling of sadness and feeling weak. So at the funeral people were giving her strange looks as to why she was not grieving for her deceased mother. Some would go up and ask her father but he was too shocked at that point in time to even hear them. So she just stood by her father's side, holding his hand while he cried, while she was being strong for them both. She had already did her grieving, and there was no point to keep doing so; it could drive a person crazy.

Haruhi lifted her head as she felt the first drops of rain hitting her head through the cracked open window. She slowly stood up and trudged over to the window. Wind was so strong she thought the trees would fly away, and she had trouble closing the window at first, but when it did close, it made a point of snapping shut making her stumble back and trip over the forgotten bag. She was happy that she brought her uniform with her just in case she lost track of time, and she traveled to the elite locker room that was connected. Pulling off her drenched tank top, she rummaged through the bag until she found her sports bra and ACE bandage. Her breast were still small, but she like to use the wrap just in case. She set that on the bench and pulled out her phone to check the time. She still had a bunch of time, so she finished fishing out her uniform and set them next to her other items.

As she padded over to the showers, she shrugged at the thought of forgetting soap. She was pretty sure there was some soap in the showers. And as she stepped in she was correct, as she saw a bottle thrown lazily on the floor. Cold water pelted her skin and she quickly retreated to the corner with a little squeak. After a couple of minutes the water heated up and she gladly scrubbed all of the dirt off of her.

She stepped out and waved off all of the steam that was surrounding her. She had spent about an hour in there, so her finger were shriveled up like prunes. As she wrapped a towel around her body, she heard a soft but audible squeak of the locker room door open and close. She tightly tied the towel around her body and searched around for something to use. The only thing she could find was the bottle of soap, and the sponge she used. She grabbed the bottle and slowly walked over to where her clothes were located.

She peered around the row of lockers and saw a tall figure peering around the place. He turned and before he got a glance of her, she hid behind the lockers. She watched as the shadow got closer and closer. _'Now or never,' _she thought. She jumped out of her hiding place and threw the bottle of soap in a perfect line that hit the guy square in the forehead. He reacted a bit by stepping back with one foot and placing a hand on his now-bruised forehead. The mysterious figure put up a hand as if to stop her, but she kicked the man in the side. He grabbed her leg, and twisted it so she was facing away from him.

With her other leg, she kicked the guy in the gut, who fell backwards, while she fell flat on her face. Quickly standing up, she turned around and finally saw her attackers face.

Turns out she had kicked him into the light and she immediately knew who this was. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her towel around herself again.

"God Haruhi," Tachibana moaned. "it's just me."

Haruhi scowled a bit and said, "You scared me half to death!"

He stood up and rubbed a hand on his forehead where she had hit him with the random blunt object.

"I think," he said picking up the object and observing it. "I should be the one more scared since you almost gave me a concussion from a bottle of almost empty soap."

She laughed out loud at this and shook her head. "You're lucky, if it was full, you could have much worse."

He smiled and set the bottle down on the bench. Then he turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "I almost got beat," he said slowly. "by a girl way younger than me," he paused. "in a towel."

Her face went red as she tightened the towel around her a bit more. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked, averting his gaze.

His smiled drooped down until it became stone cold. "Ootori-sama has requested another meeting with you on," he cleared his throat. "on your attitude and performance these past couple days on the case."

Haruhi let her smile slip and she dropped down into the bench, running the soft fabric of her uniform angrily between her fingers. "It's not fair," she huffed. "that he is already grading my performance on a case that has only started a few days ago."

Tachibana sighed and leaned against the wall. "Nothings fair."

"Thanks captain obvious," Haruhi said playfully.

Tachibana got her joke and cracked a smile before it was replaced by a flat line as he spoke his next words carefully. "I think," he started slowly as if she wouldn't understand otherwise, "that you should just listen to what he has to say without interrupting him, and just agree with everything he says."

"What if he says it was my fault?" Haruhi whispered.

Tachibana shifted a bit and sighed, "Just say it was your fault, even if it wasn't. If you do all of that, it would help get him off of our cases."

Haruhi looked at the ceiling and placed her hands in her lap. "But that technically wouldn't be lying."

Tachibana turned fully and stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "I need to get dressed so get out. I'll ask you about the details when I'm done."

Tachibana stood there for a minute searching her face, but she showed nothing. He sighed and walked over to pat her shoulder, and opened the door with a creak. He took on more look at the girl whose back was now turned but knew he was still there, and he allowed his face to finally show concern for the girl. She looked like she hadn't slept all day, and he would have to ask her about her eating habits. Then he snapped the door shut and walked across the dojo where the bag he found lying on the floor was. He lifted it up and started to hook it back up to the chains.

Haruhi sighed as she wrapped the bandage tight around her breasts. She had wanted to confess to Tachibana on how it was all her fault, but she knew that he would deny it and give her a lecture on how nothing was her fault, things just happen. So she decided to keep her mouth closed, and deal with the problem herself. Besides, she'd been doing it for years, what is this one time going to do?

Once she was done, she shoved her gym clothes into her Ouran bag, and stepped out into the main part of the dojo. There she saw Tachibana making sure nothing was out of place, while he seemed to be in deep thought as he stared out the window at the rain.

"So when does Ootori want to have this meeting?" she had long since stop having enough respect to use the honorifics with his name.

Still looking out the window he said, "This weekend."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched a bit and she said, "That soon? Is he really that desperate to insult me?"

"Now that," Tachibana said. "is what you shouldn't say."

"I'm just a little annoyed that its that soon," she huffed. "Couldn't he have done it next week?"

"I know it would be a week after the other one, but so many things had happened in that time span."

"If I have to go, I'm wearing whatever I want," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi," Tachibana warned. "you know that formal attire is required."

"And he should know that I'm not as stupid enough to believe that this meeting is about my performance," Haruhi countered.

Tachibana spun around and hesitated a bit before composing himself and saying, "Well some parts are. But it's mostly on your attitude towards him the last two time you conversed."

Haruhi leaned against the wall a bit and laughed. "Are you that scared of him? Come on Tachibana," she said. "I haven't done this my whole life for nothing."

"Haruhi you know my job is very important. If I was fired because of something you said or did-"

"So it's my fault?"

Tachibana was shocked at how her face looked when she said that. There was a twinge of sadness, but mostly it was overpowered by guilt. "What? No, Haruhi what I meant was that my job is now hanging on a thin piece of thread. And you're the thread," he explained. "Not only is it my job, but also Aijima's, Captain Shidoku's, and Hideki's."

"I'm sorry if it's my doing that he keeps hounding you, but do you know how irritating he is? Why doesn't he just call me himself instead of getting someone else to do it for him," Haruhi grumbled.

"Just make sure you're on time to the meeting this time," Tachibana sighed.

"I was!" Haruhi defended.

Tachibana shook his head, "On time is 20 minutes early in Ootori-sama's terms."

"Are you and Aijima going to be there?"

Tachibana gave her an apologetic look and said, "No, sorry."

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window at the heavy downpour penetrating the roof. "At least I won't be alone."

He have her a curious look and said, "What makes you say that?"

Haruhi laughed a bit and said, "You and I both know that Ootori is not stupid, so he must have suspected something. And to help him with his suspicion, he'll bring someone to the meeting that I've become pretty close to," Haruhi explained.

Tachibana sucked in a breath and said, "How do you know that Kyoya-san is going to be there?"

A smirk glazed her features as she stood up a little straighter. "I didn't," she said. "Until now, that is."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: It took me a long time to write this, as I wanted it to be worded a certain way, and also that my dad made this new rule that I can only go on the computer for an hour a day. So, it's hard to write this with only an hour everyday. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**

**PS: I couldn't find a quote due to the problem explained above.**

**Chapter 16**

"Haruhiii, we haven't seen you in forever!" Hikaru whined.

"Which," Kaoru added. "is a pretty long time when it involves you."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she squirmed a bit under the twins possessive hugs. She still felt a little on the edge since it was still raining, and she could tell that they were trying to get her mind off of it. Her hair was still a little damp from sprinting through the courtyard from the dojo to the main building so she wasn't late for school. Thankfully, she was able to dodge the crushing hugs of Tamaki, and the watchful eyes of the cousins. She was also hoping to talk to Kyoya, since he had the results of the fingerprint sample they took, and he still hadn't filled her in.

"Well maybe it's because you two never put any effort in visiting me," Haruhi retorted.

They let go of her and placed their arms over their heads, and a hand on their heart. "Such lies! We would travel around the world to find you!"

Haruhi cocked her head to the side and said, "Why would you travel around the world if I'm right here?"

They visibly deflated, as their arms hung at their sides and they gave her an exasperated look. "Haruhi, Haruhi, what would we do without your naiive comments?" Hikaru joked.

Kaoru chuckled and said, "You are one in a million Haruhi."

Haruhi gave them the blankest stare she could muster and said, "Kaoru... there is way more than a million people in the world."

They sighed and linked their arms around hers again, leading her towards the club room. Her arms were a little swore after she did the extra pull-ups, after she promised she wouldn't push herself too hard to Tachibana when he left the dojo. But she wasn't really tired at the point, so about 25 pull-ups was all she would do for that morning.

When they got to the doors, the twins slowly looked at her with matching grins.

"Do you need-" Hikaru started.

"For us to-" continued Kaoru

"Carry you in?"

Haruhi pulled out of their grips and glared at them. "I am perfectly capable of walking into the room myself."

"You sure..." Hikaru asked slowly.

"... that you won't trip over thin air and fall?" Kaoru said.

"Go to Hell," Haruhi grumbled before shuffling past them and opening the doors.

Behind her the twins were laughing and were halfheartedly saying they were sorry. She was immediately flanked by Tamaki. She knew what was coming next, and braced herself as she felt the added pressure to her arms. In his little speech she heard the word 'rain' and something about 'protecting'. Her body stiffened a bit as she remember the storm that was brewing outside the large window. But it hadn't thundered as soon as she thought it would, so she just shrugged it off as a regular rain shower.

She wriggled out of Tamaki's grip, and walked over to her starting position. The twins followed suit, their faces red from laughing so much.

"Haruhi! How come you don't like daddy's hugs!?" Tamaki whined.

"Am I supposed to?" Haruhi asked.

Haruhi sighed as she watched him retreat into his corner, mumbling incoherent things as he played with the cuff of his blazer. She wasn't going to apologize for asking a simple question, and also she thought that he was being way too dramatic. She rolled her shoulders a bit and and shook her head to get the excess dampness off.

"Mommy! Why would you hit daddy?" Tamaki cried in the distance.

Haruhi turned her head to see Kyoya readjusting his clipboard before he said, "Stop moping around and get into your position. If the customers see you like this we'll lose profits." He pushed up his glasses, a glare making him seem more frightening, before walking over to the main door.

Tamaki ran up and took his place on the red velvet chair, and turned on princely attitude. Kyoya unlocked the door, and took his time coming into his position. As if magic, right when he got into his designated spot, the doors popped open, and the room was flooded with a sea of yellow dresses.

"Welcome," they all chorused.

**oOo**

"Ooh, I just love this new tea set. Is it Italian?"

"I hope my hair doesn't get wet my the rain, it's already frizzy enough!"

"I just love the rain. It's like the sky is expressing that it's upset."

"I just love to watch the lightning! It's like having your very own firework show – free!"

Haruhi politely responded to all of these comments, or questions. Yes, it is Italian. Oh no, your hair is always perfect. That's such a cute way to think of it. It does light up the sky, doesn't it? And so on. Making the ladies happy was now second nature to Haruhi, who, with just a smile, could make the whole room squeal and faint. She rolled her shoulders again when she saw that the ladies were distracted, and turned her head to look at the other hosts.

Tamaki was being his normal self, caressing one girls chin at a time and saying words that meant nothing as he looked into their eyes. Some blushed in embarrassing, others blushed as they were flattered. But you always had that one girl who would glare at the girl who was in his arms that time. They all had one.

The twins were embraced into each others arms, confessing that they would never ever leave the other, while the girls tuned in close. Then squeal once the twins faces would get close together, and hold their breath as if they are going to witness an actual kiss from them.

Kyoya was on his laptop – as usual – but he had his own little gathering of fans who were asking about the new merchandise that was coming out. While some others were just admiring his cool persona and intently watching as his face plastered on that business smile that they all thought was towards them.

Honey was gobbling down one of his many pieces of cakes while he was squished between two girls who were not eating their cakes, but trying to feed him some. He would snatch each piece of cake from the forks the ladies were holding out, and then give them a wide smile, his eyes sparkling. Mori stayed silent and stoic, but Haruhi noticed that he was staring at something.

Well not something, but someone. He was staring directly at her and didn't seem to register in his mind that she was staring right back. Haruhi turned her head to pay attention back to her customers as she thought he was just watching over her to make sure she wasn't hurt again or because of the rain. But what seemed odd was that there was a faint cloud of shock in his eyes, though why, she didn't know. Only that it was directed at her.

**oOo**

Club hours were over, and Haruhi found herself washing up all of the dishes as she always did. She made sure to tell Kyoya to stay later than he usually does, so she can ask him about the finger prints. Tamaki had wanted to take her home because of the rain, but she shut him out and ignored his pleas and soon he left in a big pout after being pushed out of a corner in the kitchen. The twins – after the fuss they made of not spending enough time with her, earlier – had to leave ten minutes before the club ended because they had to model their mother's new winter clothes line. As far as she could tell, the only ones who were still there were herself, Kyoya, and she didn't see the cousins leave so she wasn't sure if they were still here or not.

She rolled her shoulders again to hopefully loosen the pain, and sighed at the tower of dishes that were towered on the counter and piled onto the island behind her. Squirting in more soap, she pushed a pile of tea saucers into the sink to soak._ 'You would think they would have a dishwasher,' _she mentally complained as she started to scrub the plate. She could barely carry the tea try earlier today, let alone the large pile of dishes she had to transport from the island to the counter. So that's why it was taking her so long to finish this task; she carried them three at a time.

She shook her hands off and wiped them on a tea towel that was slung over her shoulder and turned to the island. She stood on her tiptoes and grabbed three plates to place on the counter next to the sink. As she turned back around, she jumped a little when she saw Mori standing there.

"Mori-senpai," she breathed. "You're still here?" She picked up three more plates, and placed them on the counter behind her.

He looked at the plates she was carrying and then looked at her. There was a line of strain in her face as she picked up a much larger pile to hide that nothing was wrong, and her arms were shaking.

"Yeah," he said, his voice deep.

She dropped the large pile of dishes on the counter that made a crash sound, but nothing broke. _'Thank god.'_

"So, do you need something?" she asked, rubbing her arms. Tachibana was right, she shouldn't have done those extra pushups after she spent the whole night and morning punching and kicking the sack to death.

Still looking at her, he slowly walked over to the island and placed a small pile of cake plates onto the island. He watched as her shoulders sunk a little, but a smile was still om her face, though it looked strained.

"Mistukuni still had leftover plates," he commented.

She nodded and he noticed how she rubbed her arm. He gave her a look that she couldn't understand, and that gave her a weird feeling in her stomach. But she also saw a look of concern that was quickly masked.

She was bout to say something, but before she could he said, "Don't strain yourself." and walked out of the room, the door swinging behind him.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Updates might vary, as my graduation is coming up soon. Also, I have to attend a tour of the Penn State college I was accepted into to. So please, bear with me.**

**ATTENTION: Go and check out my friends new OHSHC story. It's called, "Please, Somebody Understand." Her pen name is "xxDaBigOnesxx" She worked really hard on that one-shot. Thank you. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own OHSHC, at all.**

**Chapter 17**

Mori and Honey had left a while ago, and Haruhi was just finishing up the dishes. She felt excited that they can possibly find the match to the fingerprints and put this man (or woman) behind bars. Then she can go and find her father and Honda and hopefully put this mess behind her. Though she knew she would get more enemies in the future since she would go on more missions. She just hoped none would go to such lengths as this. She was mad that they brought her family and friends into this. If they have a problem with her, why don't they just confront her face to face? She's tired of these mind games.

She drained the water and hung the now soaking wet towel on the stove handle. She rolled her shoulders again, and thought of what Mori had said earlier. _"Don't strain yourself." _What on earth did that mean? Was he talking about the dishes, and how she always rushes to clean things up? Or was it something else? _'It probably is that," _Haruhi thought. _'I mean, what else could he be referring to?' _She shrugged to herself, and pushed open the door and stepped over the threshold into the main part of the Music Room.

Kyoya looked up when he heard the footsteps getting louder and louder. He motioned for her to sit down next to him, while he searched his bag for some files. When he brought in a special team to collect the fingerprints, he had been doubtful as the person must have used gloves. And it seemed even more crazy when he got the results and it turned out, they were much smarter than he gave them credit for. Yes, there was fingerprints. No, it did not lead them to the person who did this. And it nagged a Kyoya's brain at how they could place someone elses DNA on and object.

Haruhi took the manilla folder he handed to her and she shuffled through the papers. She knew her face showed how excited she was to finally figure it out. How they could go and wrap this up today. But as she picked up the picture of the culprit, her brows knit in confusion. She placed the photo down and picked up the paperwork and scanned the margin for a name. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she search the other info. Age. Year of birth. Birthday. Blood type. Height. Weight. Place of employment... She looked at Kyoya for an answer, lifting up the picture to show him as if he didn't already know.

He watch as she rifled through the papers, her face glowing with joy. He knew she was so happy that they can go and get her father and Honda back, and he was too, at first. He watched as she looked at the photo, and something clenched in his chest when he saw her face drop. He saw the confusion flood her features as she slowly place the photo down. How her eyes widened when she looked at the documentation of the person. But he was just as confused as she was – though he would never admit it aloud – but that was overpowered by the anger her was feeling towards these people. He braced himself for questions when her shock struck eyes met his and she held up the picture for him to see.

"Kyoya," she said slowly, almost a whisper. "What is the meaning of this?"

He took the picture out of her hand and turned it over onto the couch they were sharing. Her hand stayed in the air for a few seconds longer, before it fell limp at her side.

"Haruhi," Kyoya started. "I have no idea how they did this."

She swallowed a bit and brought the papers back op to her face. Her confusion washed away, as anger pulsed in her body. She was angry that they were able to trick them again. And also that she's going to have to go another night worrying about her father.

She shook her head a bit and said, "So, how did they even get Honda's fingerprints in the first place?"

Kyoya stretched out his arm and waited until she handed over the papers. He placed the photo of Honda back in the file, along with his information, and tucked the folder back into his bag. He watched as she rolled her shoulders, a line of strain on her forehead, and for a minute he wondered what happened.

"Well," he started. "The evidence was faint, almost barely their. So they must have used an article of his clothing to place the trap their."

Haruhi placed her head in her hands, and took calming breaths. So they somehow put Honda's fingerprints on the evidence, and how they did was a complete mystery. If only she had caught him, then they wouldn't be looking at this for the nonexistent proof. She stood up and walked over to her bag.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya called after her.

"Home, where else?"

He sighed, and gathered his things as well. "Wait," he said when she grabbed the handle. "I'll drive you home."

"A little rain won't hurt," she growled.

"Yes," he said opening the club door for her. "but thunder will."

Her eyes widened a bit before she shuffled past him, and walked down the hall. He smirked and locked the door behind him, following after her.

When they reached the limo, Haruhi sat by the window, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her loafers were forgotten on the limo floor. He sat down and told the chauffeur her address, and pulled out his laptop. He pulled up the list of people he had with the description Haruhi gave him, but all of those men she had already filed as negative. He had hacked into the school's security footage, but their was nothing that could help.

He snuck a glance at Haruhi, but he could barely see her face since she was turned away from him. He could only imagine how much pressure she was dealing with right now, and he wasn't going to help by asking her this question, but he needs to know.

"Haruhi,"he said.

He saw her shoulders slump, and heard the audible sigh that escaped her lips before she turned towards him and raised her eyebrows.

"You never fully answered my question last time when I asked when you are going to let the others in on this secret of yours."

She pulled her legs a little closer to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "Do you really think this is the appropriate time to discuss this?"

"No, but I know any other time I'll ask I won't get an answer," he answered smoothly.

She scoffed and turned away from him, and stared back out the window. They were reaching her apartment fast, and he thought she wasn't going to answer him. But he listened hard when she did, as it was just barely above a whisper.

"I never really thought of you and the others finding out," she said. "I always thought that I could keep those two parts of my life separate, you know?"

He nodded, as if he understood what she was saying. He had to admit, though, she was quite stupid for thinking that no one would find out. With how nosy the twins are, how observant Mori is, and how he can dig up someones whole life story with a snap of his fingers, it seemed quite silly that she ever thought she could kept those two things separate. And it was only a matter of time before the others find out.

"How am I suppose to tell them anyways? 'Oh, just in case you were wondering, I'm an assassin and have been hiding it from you for months. I hope you understand'," Haruhi snapped, turning to face him again. "Yeah, like that's gonna work."

"Well you wouldn't tell them like that," he snapped back.

Haruhi let out a huff and said, "Why do you even care?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and leaned against the window. "What merits do you even get from me telling the others? And for even helping me with this case? Heck, why are you even driving me home?"

His elegant fingers stopped in midair from typing for a split second before he continued like it never happened. "Well, there would be no benefit of you catching a cold just because you carelessly walked through the rain. We'd lose profits with your absence. Also, must I remind you, that Honda is one of my very trusted body guards next to Tachibana and Aijima. And I'm just giving my opinion by stating that you should tell them sooner rather then later, as it would save the emotional drama that is sure to come."

A flicker of hurt flashed into her eyes, before she cradled her head back onto her knees, hiding her face from view. She pretended to let out an angry sigh, but in actuality, she was hurt by his answer. For a minute there, she had actually thought he had cared enough about her to drive her home and help with the case. But yet again, she was so caught up in her web of problems, that she hadn't even considered the possibility he was only helping because Honda was his bodyguard. The 'tap', 'tap' of him hitting the keys on his keyboard was the only real indication he was there, and that he probably thought she was a fool for thinking such nostalgic thoughts.

The limo came to a sudden stop, and she jolted up and balanced herself before she could fall. Quickly, she put on her shoes, and grabbed her bag, rushing to open the door.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said.

She stopped, one leg already out of the vehicle, and turned to look at him. He nudged an umbrella towards her, that she hadn't noticed when she was rushing. She mumbled a quick thank you, and shuffled out of the car, and popped open the umbrella. The rain pelted on the black surface, and ran down the perimeter before the droplets fell at her feet.

"Do make sure to bring that back sometime tomorrow, as it's my father's," Kyoya said, from his place in the limo. "Though, he probably hasn't even noticed it's missing." He flashed a business like smile and the chauffeur made to close the door.

Before he could though, Haruhi halted the man and tucked her head into the car. "I'll just give it to him personally."

"Why would you do that?"

Haruhi smiled. "I wouldn't want to miss his face once he realized I touched and used something of his. It'll be a good start to the meeting."

"Meeting?" Kyoya asked, as he stopped typing on his laptop.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusing. "Yeah, the one on Saturday...," she said trailing off. She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh my god! He didn't tell you? Never mind, then. Just forget we ever had this conversation. And thanks for the ride!" she called after him as she ran up the steps to her apartment.

"Wait - Haruhi! Dammit," he cursed, as she quickly sped away from him.

He pulled off his glasses, and rubbed his temples as the driver left Haruhi's apartment complex. Another meeting with his father? Why so soon? He pondered on these thoughts as he was whisked away home.

**oOo**

Kyoya suspected that what Haruhi had mentioned earlier, had something to do with him being called to his father's office. He adjusted his tie as he walked down the long hallway that leads to his father's office. Shoulders back, chin raised high, he entered the room a maid had opened up for him.

When he walked in, Yoshio Ootori was scribbling on and shuffling papers. He didn't even acknowledge his youngest son as he finished putting the papers away.

"Sit," Yoshio ordered.

Kyoya nodded, and gracefully sat down in a black leather chair. The fire place was crackling behind him, making the room awfully hot as he tried to resist the urge to loosen his tie a bit. Yoshio then stared at his son, while he folded his hands on top of the large desk.

"If that girl you've been conspiring with hasn't blabbed it out yet, you are to attend a meeting with me and a few other people," Yoshio stated.

Kyoya knew better than to speak when his father was not done, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I want to see how much progress that girl has accomplished this week. As well as try to figure out why you're helping some commoner like her. You do know that she's murdered people, right?"

Kyoya nodded, his face blank. Of course he knew she had killed people, but it was in the back of his mind, and he never seemed to dwell on the thought. But having it said out loud and approved like that, was a whole other level. And he tried to block out those images of Haruhi shooting people in the heads, or stabbing them in the stomach, from his mind, and he grimaced a bit.

"What?" his father mocked. "You didn't know that? I'm not surprised, though. She likes to keep her past, in the past, but she's oblivious to the fact that it's already caught up with her, and can be traced as far as the near future."

Kyoya was a bit confused by his father's words. _'Her past caught up with her? Is he talking about the kidnappings and the thievery of her gun and laptop?' _Kyoya thought. _'And why is he mentioning the future...'_

"Son, I want you to know this girl is very dangerous," Yoshio said. "She could be hired at anytime, by anyone, to kill you, me, or even your friends."

Kyoya didn't mention his disagreement on that statement his father just described. He knew Haruhi would never do that – she looked so torn when she figured out Honda and Ranka were missing – and he was pretty sure she would never accept a job that resulted in the assassination of her friends.

"That is why you should try not to be involved with the task she is trying to complete. It's better if an Ootori isn't charged for murder," Yoshio said. "You're just wasting your time fraternizing with that girl and trying to help her, when you and I both know it's futile."

It was now safe for him to speak, so he said, "I don't quite understand what you're trying to tell me, father."

"I will tell you a little secret that has to stay between the two of us," Yoshio stated seriously. Kyoya nodded, and Yoshio continued, "That girl is fighting a battle she cannot win. Have you seen what they were able to accomplish in just one week? And her and you are still digging for clues, and snooping your noses where they don't belong. Especially you, Kyoya. Don't be the one that brings disgrace to this family."

"Yes, father."

"Good," Yoshio finalized as he opened his laptop. "I expect you to be there at noon, ready to answer more questions. Don't be late."

"I won't," Kyoa said as he got up. He bowed to his father – who was too busy to notice – and walked out of the room. He knew he was making a mistake in disobeying his father's orders, but something had changed in him, and he didn't really care if he brought shame onto his family. Besides, he already bought one of his father's hospitals, as well as starting one from scratch. So there was nothing to lose, just a bunch to gain that's waiting for him to come and snatch it up, one step at a time.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. Because I only have an hour a day on the computer it's hard to write as I have other important things to use my computer for during that time other than write FanFiction (not that it's not important). Keep up with this chapter as a lot of information is revealed that doesn't seem important, but is. **

**And please check out my best friend and Beta's new stories! Her pen name is xxDaBigOnesxx. Check them out especially if you like deep, meaningful storeis. Enjoy!**

**oOo**

**Chapter 18**

Haruhi sighed as she realized she lost her argument with the twins. They had bugged her the whole day, begging her if they could come over to her "commoner dwelling" and sleepover tomorrow. Haruhi had immediately turned them down, for two reasons. One: she did not need them messing it up or poking their noses where they don't belong, and two: she had to go to the meeting with Kyoya tomorrow, and God only knows when that's going to end. It'll be short if she's lucky.

Of course, they had to tell Tamaki, and he made a big fuss about not being able to spend time with his "precious daughter" anymore. Honey-senpai, always the eager one, had begged her too, tears building up in the corner of his eyes. Then they made a big deal of how she rudely kicked them out last time, so she owes them. And just to shut them up, she agreed as long as they come over when she calls them.

They had bounced with joy, and were extra peppy when entertaining the guests. Except for Kyoya, who gave her a glare that made her whole body feel like ice. She nervously smiled at him, but he ignored her, and coldly turned away.

When she woke up Saturday morning, she had her day planned out. First she was going to clean for when the hosts come over later, then she was going to get ready for the meeting, and hopefully get back home early to call the hosts over. But as she was scrubbing the kitchen floor, an unexpected knock echoed throughout her apartment. She sighed, and threw the bristle brush in the bucket of soapy water. Her feat squeaked on the freshly wet floor, then left footprints as she made it to the carpet to open the door. To be honest, she had no idea who could be at the door. But when she opened it, suspicion boiled in her stomach as she stared into the gray eyes of Ootori Kyoya.

"Senpai," Haruhi greeted, still not sure how to go about yesterday when he had glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

He looked past her into the apartment and raised an eyebrow at the wet footsteps trailing behind her. Her face flushed a bit, and she closed the door a little tighter so he wouldn't be able to see in.

He looked back at her and gave a charming smile. "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me for brunch," he said.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Brunch?" she said, a little skeptical. "That sounds expensive."

"Are you forgetting who I am?"

"No, but are you forgetting who I am?" she retorted.

He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Haruhi," he sighed in frustration. "What I meant was it wouldn't be a problem because I was going to pay for it."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't need it to be added to my debt, senpai."

His fingers twitched a bit at her formal way of speaking to him. "I wouldn't hold your debt over your head like that, especially since I was the one who offered."

She bit her lip, and looked behind her into her apartment.

"I can always get my guards to come and watch over the place if you're that worried," he tried.

"No it's not that," she reassured him, as a cold breeze blew past her. "It's just that, well, there's the meeting today, and then the twins and the rest of them are coming over later...," she trailed off when she saw him giving her a look that made her feel like the stupidest person in the world.

"Haruhi, your house is probably cleaner than the inside of a Clorox bottle, and I can just drive you to the meeting."

Her shoulder's slumped a bit, and she sighed in defeat. "Just let me put on something presentable," she grumbled as she picked at her baggy shirt.

"Oh, Haruhi," Kyoya called after her, a bit amused. "I would put on something more girlish since I don't think we'll be returning to your house after the meeting."

Haruhi called back something in response, that made him chuckle quietly to himself. He leaned against the door frame, pulling his winter coat a bit closer to his body. He stood up straight in a rush, when she came back in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse. She shrugged on a heavy brown sweater, and slipped on her boots. Grabbing her purse off of the table by the door, she locked the door. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and motioned for her to go first.

They walked side by side on the sidewalk, and Haruhi found herself wondering why they weren't taking a car. She never though he would be one to willingly walk somewhere, let alone with her.

"Senpai," Haruhi said.

"Has calling me 'Kyoya' gotten old?" he asked her.

She pursed her lips and brushed a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear. "No," she said. "It's just, well, yesterday kind of threw me off."

He raised an eyebrow, and pushed his hands in his pockets. "How so?" he pondered.

"Well, when you gave me a very mean look, and, oh never mind," she said, very embarrassed at his amused smile.

"Mean?" he joked. "I was just mad because you offered them your house, and that meant I have to attend also."

A few little kids ran past them, chasing after a ball that had blew out of their game they were playing. The trees were finally barren, no signs of any life had been there present. And a light frost was covering the grass, crunching under the feet of pedestrians as they walked.

"You don't have to come, you know."

He shifted a bit. "I know."

**oOo**

Haruhi suspiciously wrapped her spaghetti around her fork. When they walked into the fancy restaurant, she nearly fainted at the high walls carved out of gold. Tables made of glass, and chandeliers of diamonds and crystals. There was even a second story, that held private rooms. She had been worried that she was under dressed, but she looked at Kyoya's dress shirt and slacks, and tried to blend in with the background. Though when she asked about her lack of dress, he waved her off and said it didn't matter since they were getting a private room for obvious reasons.

When they were lead up the red carpeted steps, Haruhi resisted the urge to touch the railing that seemed to shine. When they were seated in silver plush seats, the white carpet noticeable through the glass table, they had been given menus before the waiter dismissed himself. When Haruhi went to grab the menu, it was swiped out from under her. She had openly glared at her senior, and asked why she wasn't allowed to see it. He had only responded with a couple words, but it was enough to make her bite back a retort: The prices.

So as she slowly brought the bundle of noodles to her mouth, she wondered exactly how much this small plate of carbs would cost the Shadow King. She took a sip of her lemonade, while she absorbed in the atmosphere of the private room they were dining in. A chuckle made her eyes flicker up to Kyoya, who was covering his amused smile with a napkin. Eyes narrowed, she set her fork down on the expensive china as it clinked when it made contact.

"Something funny?" she asked.

He brought the napkin down, and lifted up his ice tea, the ice clinking together as he took a sip. "It's not going to bite, if that's what you're thinking."

She raised an eyebrow at his humor, and picked up her fork again. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Haruhi," he said, a bit of anger prominent in his voice. "I already said it was on me."

"And I asked how much it was going to cost me," she bit back. When he sighed in frustration, she responded with, "I don't want to be in any more debt."

"Are you sure you want to know how much it cost to get you that drink, let alone rent out this room?" When a firm nod came from the brunette, he sighed and said, "Haruhi, just let me pay for it and keep your stubborn mouth out of it."

"But-"

"Who's money do you think I'm using?" he said, a smirk playing on his face.

She laughed, as a devious smile danced on her lips. Then they both dug into their food, one more refined than the other, and enjoyed the silence that embraced them. And no more talk about the prices was heard.

**oOo**

The room was tense as Ootori Yoshio drummed his fingers on the table. He was at the head, facing the door, with Kyoya to the left of him, then Haruhi, then Tachibana, ending with Aijima. To the right of him was Chairman Suoh, and next to him was three empty seats. One of those seats would've been occupied with Honda, and a pain came to Haruhi's chest when she realized it wouldn't be occupied. Yoshio was mad that two of those seats were empty. And they all know how mad he gets when people are late.

His eyes glanced at the overhead clock, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Two minutes late," he growled. "I knew they would do this."

But just as he said that, a new maid opened the door and in came two men. A jump in her chest made her clutch her chair a bit. For some reason, the older one seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. Striding in behind him was a boy her age, and she recognized him immediately. The boy was Hintasaki Soichi. Fitting the pieces together, she figured out that the man must be his father.

"Sorry we're late, Yoshio," the man said. "but you know how Soichi can be when he has to meet new people."

At this, the boy's face turned beet red, and he shuffled over to his seat. His father filled in the space between Suoh and his son, while fixing his tie. Haruhi eyed Soichi suspiciously, and when they made eye contact, he quickly averted it, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Glad you could finally make it," Yoshio grumbled. Clearing his throat he continued, "Now, I want to know how far you've gotten in your little investigation."

Haruhi turned her head slightly and said, "Well, it's only been a couple days, so we don't have enough information to go on."

"Well, tell me what you do know."

"All we know is the hair and eye color," Haruhi mumbled.

Yoshio raised an eyebrow, and outstretched his arm. "Can I have a documentation of this, please?"

Her eyes scrunched together, and she looked at Kyoya in distress. But he was digging through a briefcase she hadn't noticed he brought, and pulled out a manilla folder. Handing it to his father, she swore she saw him wink at her, but the glare in his glasses made it hard to tell. As he scanned it, his eyes flickered to a person in the room, before he snapped it shut and slid it over to his son.

"Anything else?" Yoshio asked as his son shoved it back in it's case.

Haruhi nervously looked at Kyoya. He shook his head so she responded with, "No, that was all."

A pause. "Very well," he drawled. "Now, let's talk about why I really wanted you here."

Haruhi knew it had something to do with the Hintasaki's, since this is the first time they've ever been to a meeting. She glanced at who she assumed was the father, and saw him giving her a look she couldn't place. It sent chills down her back, and Tachibana gave her a confused look.

"Ryuu-san," Yoshio said. "You may state your part."

The man cleared his throat and said, "Since Yoshio-san here owes me a favor, I have asked for his permission to request your services Fujioka-san." His voice was surprisingly gruff, compared to his appearance.

"Can't you hire someone else?" she asked. "There are other assassins who have more time on their hands than I do at the moment."

"But it's you I want, not some amateur."

"They are way more qualified than I am," she tried again. _'Is he really asking me to kill someone when I have so much on my plate already? If I didn't know any better, I would think he's doing it on purpose.' _"I have the best on my contact list," she pressed on, pulling out her phone.

A rumble of laughter was heard around the table, and the only ones not laughing was the people on her side of the table. Even Suoh was chuckling.

"I don't want you to kill someone if that's what you were wondering," Ryuu laughed. A little more seriously he said, "I want you to train my son, Soichi. You've met, right?"

A little bubble of anger and suspicion formed in her stomach. "Why does he want to learn all of a sudden?" She looked at Kyoya, a little surprised he talked.

Ryuu looked at Kyoya, before an obviously fake smile appeared on his face. "He's just taken an interest in it, that's all." He looked back at Haruhi, his smile disappearing, and asked, "So will you teach him?"

She looked at Tachinbana and Aijima for help, but they were too busy silently conversing with themselves. "Can't you have someone else who works here tech him?"

"Fujioka-san, we want the best teacher there is, and who would that be other than you?"

Haruhi silently scoffed as she thought of all the other better teachers there are other than her. "What about Captain Shidoku?" she asked.

A silence fell. Haruhi found her heart speeding up as she looked at everyone's faces. Yoshio was looking straight at her, a hidden look in his eyes. Soichi was still hiding his face, his shy personality prominent. Ryuu was looking at Yoshio, as was Suoh. When she looked at her old friends, Tachibana and Aijima, they had a look of dread on their faces.

"What about Captain Shidoku?" she asked again.

"I'm afraid," Yoshio said leaning back. "That he's been terminated from his current position."

"What!" she yelled, standing up in her chair so fast it almost fell but Kyoya quickly grabbed it. A swift kick in the leg from Tachibana had her sitting down again. Something ticked in her brain, and she somehow knew it was her fault.

"What about Hideki?" she asked.

"Presumably him and his father are halfway across China by now," Yoshio said with a wave of his hand.

Anger filled her eyes and she was about to snap back at him, and Tachibana must have saw it too, for he greeted her with another swift kick to the shin. In response she sucked in her retort, and crossed her arms, settling on glaring instead.

"So are you going to train my son or not?" Ryuu rudely added.

She blew hair out of her eyes and aimed her glare at him, only to have it return. Moments later she sighed, and even though she didn't want to, she agreed. Another thing she added to her list of things to do.

"When will I have to train him?" she asked.

"Weekends from 12:00 to 4:00 P.M.," Ryuu said, already getting up from his seat, his son following in suit. "Yoshio," he said with a bow, his son doing the same.

Haruhi watched as everyone said their good-byes, her mouth open in surprise. With school, the before and after scopes of the school, plus the Host Club, the weekends were her only free time to do any free stuff. Plus there was still chores and shopping. With this tacked on her list, she won't have anytime on her hands. And she somehow thought that's what they were planning. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, and she stared up into Kyoya's eyes. He escorted her out and drove her home. The whole time Haruhi thought of how she was going to find her father and Honda now.

**oOo**


End file.
